Playtime
by malicious pixie
Summary: COMPLETE It's Van eighteenth birthday and it seems he's the only one not happy about it. Just when he thinks his life can't get any worse, it does and in a very big way. Whatever, just read it'll make more sense. Please R
1. Happy Birthday

Note: This is my first fanfic so try to bear with me.  It'll be worth it in the long run. Trust me.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Escaflowne or anything having to do with said show.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

_Brother.  Today I turn eighteen.  Today I am no longer the boy king who three years ago watched helplessly as his country was disintegrated before his eyes by an invisible enemy, watched the last people he considered family ripped from this world by that same force and watched the only woman he ever truly loved leave him forever.  Today I am a man but I don't feel it._

_I don't feel much of anything anymore, only misery._

_I find it ironic that I am miserable while the whole of Fanelia is in celebration.  They have a right to be of course.  The Zaibach Empire is no more.  Fanelia is restored at last to the way it was and Gaea is at peace.  For these reasons I too should be rejoicing, but for some reason I can't bring myself to join the festivities regardless of them being in my honor._

_No, instead of making merry I am throwing myself a private pity party.  Gods Brother, sometimes I can't believe how childish I act.  A grown man, a king no less, should not be hiding from his subjects so that he can feel sorry for himself in peace.  It isn't right but I can't help these thoughts anymore._

_I have ruled Fanelia for three years now.  I am constantly surrounded by hoards of people but they are nothing more than strangers to me.  To them I am king and only king.  I am someone to control the masses and keep the peace.  They don't know the real me, the real Van Fanel.  Those who did know me are not here._

_When Zaibach fell we all went out separate ways.  Hitomi returned to the Mystic Moon and I've given up all hope of ever seeing her again.  I don't even wear her pendant anymore.  It only reminds me of how much I miss her. As for Millerna, she took the Asturian throne and much to everyone's surprise married Dryden.  She loves him but deep down I know she still harbors great feelings for Allen.  I still hear from her but it is always on business. I have not seen Allen for years.  I'm not even sure where he is.  When Dilandau turned back into Celena, Allen went into retirement.  He gave up his captaincy of The Crusade to Gaddes shortly after the reunion with his sister.  He now lives with her(1) somewhere, trying to reestablish the relationship they had once shared before her disappearance.  _

_I am despondent because I have lost almost all contact with everyone I once held dear.  It's hard to keep track of friends and rule a country at the same time.  I've come to learn that._

_The only one I am still close to is Merle.  I doubt that will ever change.  She has been my shadow ever since we were young.  Although she can be clingy at times, I am none the less thankful for her presence.  I'd be lost without her..._

"Lord Va-an!"  A sing song voice blew across the gentle spring breeze towards the young king seated in the cool shade of a willowy tree.  Van lifted his head dazedly as the wind carrying his name rustled through his jet black hair.  Glancing in the direction of the voice he noticed a familiar figure bounding across the meadow toward him.  Van stood in greeting.

"Lord Van," cried the catlike form with glee as it threw itself against the tall boy, wrapping its arms around his neck.  Any doubts Van may have had concerning the identity of his greeter were quickly erased from mind as the young king was sent crashing to the ground.

"Ah, h-hello Merle," the raven haired boy wheezed having had the wind knocked out of him.  Despite Merle's small stature, the cat girl had always managed to create enough force in every welcoming to bowl her friend over.

Van grinned and forced himself into a seated position so that Merle could rest comfortably in his lap and was no longer crushing his lungs.

"Oh Lord Van, I'm so glad I found you.  I've been looking everywhere for you."  She stared intently at Van to show that she wasn't lying.

Van smiled brightly at Merle who licked his cheek affectionately.  He was glad to have someone who truly cared about him.  Van couldn't help but smirk inwardly though at the thought of his friend's commitment to him.  He appreciated it but if Merle said she searched everywhere for him then it was probably the truth.

"Why did you need to find me so badly Merle?"

The young cat girl giggled as she nuzzled into Van's chest.  Van just looked down at her puzzled. "Why are you laughing Merle?"  He wanted know what joke he had unknowingly told.

"It's your birthday Lord Van.  Did you forget?"  She giggled again.  "Everyone's been looking for you all morning.  Nobody could find you anywhere but I knew I could," she boldly stated putting emphasize on the last few words.

Merle beamed up at Van, evidently delighted by her accomplishment, but her smile soon faded upon seeing the tall boy's face.  Van was looking past Merle, lost in his own thoughts and frowning at something off in the distance.  He only remembered Merle was there when she released her strangling hold of his neck.  He turned his gaze back to misty blue eyes.

 "Merle?"

"Lord Van, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to make you sad.  I just wanted to find you.  I-I just wanted to help."  She lowered her head as she spoke; her voice getting shaky from the threat of oncoming tears.  "P-please d-don't be m-mad.  I-"  Tears poured from her eyes interrupting her words.

Van placed his hand on Merle's shoulder.  "Ssh, don't cry Merle.  It's okay.  I'm not mad at you."  He pulled her to his chest and rubbed her back soothingly.  "I'm glad you found me."

Van smiled as he spoke but his heart was not in it.  He was glad that Merle had found him.  After all, he did enjoy her company but he just wished that he was as excited about his birthday as his friend was, as his country was.

Deep down Van did want to join in the celebrations.  He desperately wanted to enjoy his eighteenth birthday but not as everyone wanted him too.  Today was the king of Fanelia's birthday but it was also Van's and without Lord in front of his name he was just like everyone else in the kingdom.  At least he wanted to be.

Merle eventually stopped crying and sat back.  Van lifted her chin so that his coffee colored eyes met Merle's ocean blue orbs.  "Are you alright now?" He whispered softly.  Merle nodded and smiled weakly at the raven haired boy.

"I'm sorry for making you cry Merle."

"That's okay Lord Van," she squealed throwing herself on the young king once more.  Van had to laugh at this.  Merle never stayed in a bad humor for long.  "Are you ready to go back now?" she asked breaking the hug.

Van scanned Merle's sweet features with his chocolate gaze.  She looked up at him hopefully with big blue eyes that sparkled with excitement.  Van didn't want to upset her again and Merle was obviously thrilled about the day's planned events.  He didn't really know what activities had been scheduled but he had no doubt that Merle would tell him all about them soon enough.

He forced a smile and nodded his head to show that he was ready to head back.  Merle squealed and leapt out of Van's lap.  Van stood and they began walking through the field in the direction of the palace.  Merle hung off Van's arm and chattered excitedly of the days ongoing festivities.  Meanwhile all Van could do was feign enthusiasm and dread what was to come.

&%&%&

"Wake up!"

Crimson eyes shot open in surprise.  

"Wh-wha...who-"

"Silence boy.  Do not ask questions for you will get no answers from me."

The cloaked figure stared down coolly at the silver haired boy he had just woken up.  The boy glowered back.  Whatever alarm he had originally felt was now gone.

"How dare you wake me up?  Who are you?"

Within a flash the cloaked form roughly grasped the albino's cheeks and ripped his head from one side to the other.

"Hmm," he spat.  His gaze was cast in shadow but was filled with nothing but malice.  "So, you do have ears.  Then I guess it's just that you don't know how to use them.  I told you not to ask any questions.  I will tell you only what you need to know, Dilandau Albatou."

Dilandau struggled to free himself but it only served to tighten the intruder's grip.  "What do you want," he said through pursed lips much like those of a fish.

His assailant laughed viciously until his mouth rested in a cruel smile.  "It's not what I want Albatou, it's what you want."

The silver haired boy was about to ask what the stranger meant by that but stopped himself.  He did not want his beautiful face marred again.

Unintentionally, he raised his hand to his face and gingerly stroked the long scar that flawed his otherwise perfect features.  Memories of the boy who had given it him flooded back.

The shadowy figure watched this strange ritual until annoyance overtook his amusement.  He grabbed Dilandau's arm, jerking his hand from his face.

Dilandau woke from his reverie as the cloaked form sprang on top of him, pinning his arms to his sides.  The shadow leaned in so close to the white haired Adonis that their lips were almost touching.  "What is it that you most desire Dilandau?"

"Van."

A wicked smile spread across the dark figures mouth.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

(1)  Allen lives with his sister but they are NOT a couple.  She was only fifteen when she left Zaibach so she couldn't very well live on her own.  **I got a review concerning this so I thought I should clear it up.**

Okay this chapter was just to set up where everyone is at.  There will be a lot more action in the next chapters.

Please read and review!  I and my story would greatly appreciate it.

Oh yeah, if you think the rating is a little high, don't worry cause this story will earn its rating soon enough...

****BTW:  I now accept anonymous reviews.  I didn't realize I wasn't before but now the problem is fixed so go ahead and review anonymously!****


	2. A Surprise Tournament

****BTW:  I now accept anonymous reviews.****

Disclaimer:  I don't own Escaflowne, etc, etc etc.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"...a guymelef tournament..."

Van stopped abruptly in his tracks.  He had been tuning Merle in and out during their walk to the palace but his ears had perked upon hearing the words 'guymelef and tournament.'

Merle continued skipping towards the garden entrance of the palace, unaware that Van had stopped.

"Merle."  The ebony haired king shouted after the cat girl.

She whirled around.  "Yes Lord Van?"

Van caught up to her.

"Merle did you say there is going to be a guymelef tournament?"

"Uh, huh," she chirped.

"When?"

"Soon I think, wh-"

Van didn't let her finish.  He was already running into the palace.

&%&%&

"Dilandau, it's time.  Get Ready."

The fair skinned boy turned to face the hooded figure sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What do you think I'm doing Velannaf?"  He hissed.

"Lord Velan-"

"Whatever."

Dilandau dismissed the shadowy figure with a wave of his hand.  He didn't care how curt he was.  This was his soul room, his sanctuary; his prison and he did not like having to share.  This Lord Velannaf, as he called himself, was invading Dilandau's private space and he didn't even have the decency to show his face or tell him the real reason why he had come.

Earlier he had given a slight explanation but would not divulge many details.  All Dilandau knew was that this shadowy form was offering him a chance to exact his revenge on everyone that had crossed him three years ago, all he had to do was follow his instructions and everything would go to plan.

Dilandau had decided to accept Velannaf's proposal despite it being one of those too-good-to-be-true deals.  Deep down however, the former minion for the Zaibach Empire hoped that he wasn't getting himself into anything he couldn't get right back out of.

The cloaked form moved so quickly Dilandau did not see him coming.  In one fluid motion Velannaf was up and bearing down on the silver haired boy.

Before he new what had happened, Dilandau was hunched over gasping for air.  He had just enough time to raise his head before the next blow was struck.  A hand connected with his soft flesh, packing enough force behind it to propel the former dragon slayer across the room.

Dilandau must have blacked out for a second because he did not hear the lord approach.  He let out a startled cry when his head was wrenched up harshly by a fist in his silver tresses.

The shadow knelt beside Dilandau who stared back with pure rage in his scarlet eyes.

"Come now Dilandau.  You know it kills me to hurt such...beauty."

He rubbed his thumb softly across Dilandau's tender cheek.  The dragon slayer winced, letting blood from his split lip seep down his chin.

Velannaf grinned mischievously.  "Look at what a mess we've made.  Can't have you meeting old friends looking like that, can we?"

With that he captured Dilandau's mouth in his own.  The wounded boy tried to pull away but the shadow forced himself upon him harder.

Dilandau cried out in pain as his aggressor bit his lip, unwillingly presenting the shadow with an opportunity to deepen the kiss.  His cries were soon muffled as Velannaf thrust his tongue inside his prey's mouth, savoring every inch of the beautiful boy.

He finished by licking the remaining blood off Dilandau's chin; smiling nastily as he let the boy's head drop to the floor.

"Let this be a lesson to you Albatou.  I will not tolerate your insolence, so do not cross me again.  Now get going.  It's time to wake up."

&%&%&

Van sped through brightly lit hallways, paying no attention to the puzzled looks he received from passing servants.  He was in too much of a hurry to offer any sort of explanation for his hasty actions.

Turning down a richly carpeted corridor, the brown eyed king neared his destination.  Not bothering to stop he burst through the first door to his left, unintentionally startling its occupant.

The man who's room Van had just barged into scooped himself up off the floor and repositioned the chair he had fallen out of.  He turned to face his intruder, peering over rounded spectacles.

"Ah your Majesty."  He smiled.  "Ready for the tournament?"

"Who...authorized...it?"  Van inquired, short of breath.

"Highness?" 

"The tournament Alegus, who authorized it?"

"Why you did sire."

Van was taken aback.  How could he have authorized the tournament if he had only just heard of its existence?  Van wondered where the old man's response was coming from.

"I told you to set up the tournament?"

"Indeed you did my lord and if I may say so it was a wonderful idea.  The entire kingdom is looking forward to it.  It's sure to be quite exci-"

"It wasn't my idea Alegus." Van said flatly.  "In fact, I was informed of the tournament only minutes ago."

Alegus' smile faded from his lips and his brow furrowed.  The old man tugged at his beard thoughtfully and pushed his glasses farther up his nose to get a better look at the king.

"You...I...but I saw you."

"You saw me.  Well that changes everything," Van said, unable to keep sarcasm from his voice.  "When did you see me?  And do not lie to me Alegus."

"L-la-la-la-"

Van grabbed the elderly man's collar, pulling his face up to his own.

"Spit it out!"

The young king was getting frustrated and thus was having difficulty keeping his voice at a reasonable level.  Of all the advisors and aids he had, Van was annoyed that he had been forced to interrogate the one that stuttered under pressure.

"Last night," Alegus finally managed to get the words out of his mouth.

"Last night?"

"Y-yes L-lord Van."

 "When?"

"Oh very late sire.  The castle was sleeping.  You came to see me in this very room and demanded that I hold a guymelef tournament in honor of your birthday.  I thought it odd that you come see me at such an hour but I couldn't very well turn you away.  You were most insistent that I start the preparations at once."

Van released the old man's collar and set him down on the floor.  He turned away, musing over what he had been told.  The other man just stood rooted to his spot, staring back bewildered.

Some time passed before Van returned his gaze to the man he was interrogating.

"Did you see my face?"

Alegus was startled by the question.  "N-no my lord.  The lights were all out and you would not let me light them until you had gone."

"I see...then how did you know it was me?"

"Why, you told me sire."  The elderly man was perplexed by all the questions he was being asked by his king.  "Lord Van?"

"Hmm?"

"May I ask why you are asking me all these questions?"

"Because Alegus."  Van fastened his chocolate gaze on the old man as he rested his hands on his shoulders.  "I did not authorize a guymelef tournament, nor did I visit you late last night.  I was in training all evening and then I retired to my room.  I never left it until this morning."

Alegus began to tremble.  "B-but that c-can't b-be.  I-I couldn't have d-dreamed it, I h-heard your v-voice."  The old man's lip quivered as he spoke.

 "Well it doesn't matter now if you dreamed it or not.  If Fanelia is looking for a competition then I guess I can't cancel it."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

This chapter was longer but I decided to cut the last scene out to put in the next chapter.


	3. On Your Mark

Okay here's another chappie.

If you read this story PLEASE REVIEW IT.  I accept anonymous reviews.

Enjoy

Oh yeah and I don't own Escaflowne...

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

 "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything." A smug voice sounded from behind Van.

The raven haired boy turned to face a man standing in the doorway of Alegus' study.  His eyes narrowed as he recognized who it was.

 "Bhelok."

Van folded his arms across his chest, glaring at the richly man dressed man.  Every inch of his wardrobe was chosen specifically to show off his wealth.  The man donned elaborately embroidered evergreen robes that fell loosely to the floor.  His exceptionally long amber hair was tied neatly behind his head to reveal a blemish free face.

 "Oh so you do remember me Lord Van.  I am so glad.  It is wonderful to see you again."  The man's voiced insincerely as he let his cane rest on the floor.   "I just dropped by to wish you good luck at the tournament today."

Van cast his eyes down in response, not bothering to thank Bhelok for his well wishes.  Van remembered the last time he had had the misfortune of running into the man.  It was a few years ago, when Van was still somewhat new to the throne.  A guymelef tournament had been held in Fanelia to rally the peoples' spirits.

~~~Flashback~~~

Cheers erupted in the stadium as a massive sword reduced yet another guymelef to a heap of smoldering metal.  Van frowned as he watched the scraps of his latest opponent get cleaned off the arena.

"Too easy," he murmured to himself grimly.

It didn't take a blind man to see that Van was dominating the tournament.  No one could hold their own in a battle against the silver dragon melef, Escaflowne, and it was beginning to get on Van's nerves.  He hadn't had a real melef battle since Dilandau.  Silently he wished that the silver haired maniac was still around, at least then he could go all out for once.

The last pieces of the destroyed guymelef were now off the arena floor; the final bout, the championship battle could now commence.

Van got Escaflowne into a battle stance as his opponent stepped onto the field.  His eyes widened at the sight.  His adversary was a metallic green and he wore a large black cape that wrapped itself around the form; and it was big, very big.  Van had never seen a guymelef that large before and it made him wonder if one man was even capable of controlling something of that size.

A red flag signaled the start of the battle.

Van immediately raised his sword and charged his challenger; having decided that the lumbering machine would not put up much of a fight.  The melef was much too big to move with any kind of speed so Van was sure he could dismantle it with a few quick, well positioned thrusts.

Escaflowne raced towards the other melef, spinning around at the last second to strike at the giant's back.  Sparks flew as the dragon was sent flying into the arena wall.

Half the spectators fell silent as they watched their king get struck down, while the other half whistled and howled upon realizing that the giant guymelef was as tough as he was intimidating.

Van confusedly shook his head.  Where had that speed come from?  His opponent had managed to block his attack and send him crashing into a wall without him seeing it coming.  The young king knew now that he had greatly underestimated his enemy but he would not do so a second time.

Within a flash Escaflowne was up, its sword extended, ready for the next attack.  This time Van would let the giant make the first move.  

He waited but the other melef did not budge.

 "Come on!  What are you waiting for?  Come and get me!"  He taunted.

A silence fell over the crowd but nothing happened.

 "Let's go.  Are you scared?"

Still there was no movement and Van was getting annoyed.  It seemed he would have to attack again but this time he planned to keep an eye on where his adversary's arms were.

Escaflowne leapt into the air to come at the giant from above.  Once again its attack failed.

Van coughed as the dragon was rammed harshly in the stomach by an enormous fist.  He crumpled to the ground and rolled away from the other melef before it could pummel him once more.  Van didn't know how, but he and Escaflowne were getting severely whipped by an almost inanimate object.

The crowd was thoroughly enjoying this final battle even if Van wasn't.  His last two attacks had failed miserably...but not quite.  As he was making his second retreat, the young king had managed to peer under the giant's dark cloak and he could've sworn he saw two sets of arms.  The next time Van attacked, the cloak would come off.  He would make sure of it.

Although the spectators were no longer cheering for him, Van sucked up his wounded pride and attacked the giant guymelef one last time.

Escaflowne dashed forward swinging its sword above its head.  Van's final blow would be a combination of his last two failed attacks.  Leaping into the air, Escaflowne dropped its arm as it twisted away from the other melef.  A fist shot out from under the cloak but missed Van by a mile.  Landing on one knee, Van raised his weapon, thrusting upwards in one fluid motion.

A large black cape fluttered to the arena floor.  The crowd let out one long gasp.  

Van's adversary was not one guymelef but two.  One was facing Van while the other stood looking in the other direction.  It was for this reason that Van could not sneak up on his opponent.  There were two melefs watching each other's backs.  One was manned by Bhelok and the other by a man that Van had never bothered to learn the name of.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

"You will be competing won't you?"

Van was brought back to reality by Bhelok's voice.

 "Uh...yeah."

 "You don't seem very sure of yourself.  You're not getting cold feet are you my king?"  Bhelok inquired amusedly.

 "No."  Van scowled.  "But what about you?  Are you competing?"

 "I have given up Guymelef fighting."  Bhelok raised his nose as if disgusted by the mere thought of it.  "I am far too rich and civilized for such things.  I will however be attending the competition to pursue some investments."  He hinted that he had placed some wagers.  Van knew full well that they were all against him so he did not waste his breath asking.

Van loathed the ornately dressed man and he was not about to let him get away with his snobbery.  "I see."  He mused.  "You're too afraid to face me without your girlfriend."  The young king taunted.

Bhelok stared coolly at Van in attempt to show that he was not bothered by the boy's comment but Van knew that his statement had hit the mark.  He could see rage boiling in the man's eyes.

 "Highness."  He bowed his head lightly in salutation and turned on his heel, walking quickly out the door.

Alegus, who had remained silent throughout the entire conversation spoke up.

 "Perhaps you should go prepare for the tournament sire."

 "Yeah...you're probably right.  Good bye Alegus."

&%&%&

Van left the old man's study and headed down the hallway, all the while worrying about the upcoming competition.  He hadn't used Escaflowne since his battle with Bhelok and he hoped that he was still connected to the silver dragon.  In any case he would find out soon enough.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

I was gonna put Dilandau and Allen in this chapter but that didn't seem to happen.  Oh well, the next chappie will have the boys.

R&R!!!!!!


	4. Awake At Last

Thanks to all who took the time to review this story, I REALLY appreciate it.

I'm tired of disclaimers so I'm gonna stop writing them for this story.  For the final time, I do not own Escaflowne...yadda...yadda...yadda

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

A fiendish cackle escaped Celena's lips as she surveyed her bedroom.  Her sun bleached locks were littered across the floor, cut by the long, slender blade she held in her right hand.  The other grasped a mirror which she moved up to her face to see the results of her handiwork.  She grinned viciously at her reflection.  'Not bad,' she thought to herself.  The new hairstyle would do nicely.

Celena stood, letting the mirror and kattana fall to the carpet.  She brushed off what little hair that clung to her flowing yellow dress and sneered at the sight.  This outfit would not be sufficient for what she had planned.

She turned to her closet and ripped the doors open.  Within seconds all her garments had joined her hair on the floor, none of them being what she had in mind. All of the girl's drawers soon met the same fate but they too produced the same result the closet had.

Discouraged Celena sank to her bed in a pout.  How was she supposed to move forth with her plans if she was not presentable enough to leave the house?

Suddenly however, as if by miracle, Celena noticed a box sticking slightly out from under her dresser.  She leapt off the bed and retrieved the object.  Inside was the attire she had been searching for all along.  She didn't know how she had acquired it but it didn't matter, it was perfect.  In a frenzy, Celena tore off the dress she was wearing and began donning her new duds.

Almost ready, she was interrupted by a knock at her door.  A male's kind voice sounded her name.  It was Allen, her brother.

 "Don't come in," she quickly stated, "I'm changing."  Her eyes flashed demonically.

If Allen had only known how true his sister's words were, he would not have stepped a foot in the room.  Instead he waited patiently at the door until he was given permission to enter.

 "Come in...Brother."  The words slithered off the girl's tongue.

Allen walked through the doorway and paused immediately upon seeing the disarray.  His eyes scanned the sight before him until they locked on the hilt of a weapon.  He was about to ask his sister what his sword was doing in her room when he noticed her for the first time.

 "Celena?"

Allen was shocked, to say the least, by the change in his sister.  The figure standing before him looked like his sibling, but somehow very different.  Celena's previously long, pale golden locks were cut to the base of her neck and layered down the sides of her face.  Her eyes were partially concealed by wispy bangs that stopped just below her cheek bone. (1)  She was wearing tight black leather pants and an equally form fitting tank top of the same color.  Her feet rested comfortably in a pair of shiny leather boots that rose to mid-calf and they were fastened by three silver belt buckles.  On her hands were ebony gloves that had the fingers missing and her wrists were clasped in wide silver bands.  A blood red trench coat with a high collar completed her ensemble.

Despite her change in physical appearance, Allen was more concerned with what he saw deep in his sister's blue eyes.  They weren't her eyes.  The eyes he was staring into were demonic and they seemed to burn into his very soul.

"What's the matter Brother?  Don't you like the new me?"  Celena asked sweetly but with a slightly dangerous tone to her voice.

Allen stared back perplexed.  Who was this person that looked like his sister but was clearly not?  Then it came to him.

 "Dilandau?"

Celena's face contorted into an evil grin.  Allen gasped as his sister's face and body transformed before his eyes into the creature he had, for three years, dreaded would return.  He thought Celena had managed to banish the white haired demon to the distance recesses of her mind, but he had been wrong, oh so very wrong.  Dilandau was back and his sister was gone.

Dilandau moved casually toward Allen, inspired by the terror he saw in the ex-Asturian knight.  The tall blond tensed as the albino stopped a foot away from him but he did not back away, nor did he break eye contact with him.

 "What's the matter Allen?  You're not afraid of your own sister are you?"  Dilandau jeered, setting his mouth in a half smirk.

 "You're not my sister Dilandau.  You're a monster."  Allen replied coolly, his gaze dancing with odium for the silver haired boy.

The former dragon slayer let out a dreadful chuckle that sent a shiver up Allen's spine.

 "Oh Allen, you flatter me."  Dilandau touched one hand to his heart while wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

Allen was seething at the display.  His insult had been taken as a compliment by the demonic child.  He wanted to kill the boy right then and there but he did not have a weapon.

Just then his mind traced back, remembering that his kattana was in the room.  He wondered if Dilandau remembered about it too.  Allen's blue eyes shifted to the resting place of his sword, it was only and arm's reach away.  He could get it if he moved quickly.

The golden haired knight sprang forward in an attempt to retrieve his weapon.  A second later he was pinned against the wall with the blade of his own sword resting upon the pale skin of his neck.

 "Now, now Schezar, what could you possibly need a sword for?  You weren't planning to hurt me with it were you?"  Dilandau inquired menacingly, putting pressure on the blade so that it drew blood.

Allen hissed as the razor edge cut into his flesh.  The wound wasn't deep but it was certainly enough to make the blond knight uncomfortable.

Dilandau beamed at the fact that he had gotten the better of the 'Great Allen Schezar.'  The boy knew all along that Allen was going to try and get his sword; Dilandau had been ready, waiting for the knight to make his move.  When he did, it was only a simple matter of disarming him.  Allen was out of practice and Dilandau knew it.  His having to share a body with Celena was really paying off.

 "You've been letting your training slip Schezar."  The silver haired boy pointed out.  "You're almost as worthless as Van now."

 "Really?"  Allen respired, sending jolts of pain through his neck with every breath.  "Am I supposed to be insulted by that Dilandau?  That is Van's handiwork is it not?"  He eyed the scar on the boy's cheek.

Dilandau's grin vanished as rage overflowed inside.  Allen had gotten to him this time.

 "That bastard ruined my beautiful face!"  He shouted, slamming the taller man harder against the wall.

Allen knew that it wasn't wise to taunt Dilandau but the reaction he was getting was priceless and he couldn't help but push it further.  

 "Oh I wouldn't say that."  He smiled as Dilandau looked at him questioningly.  "If anything, the scar is an improvement."

That comment sent the albino over the edge.  He lost all control of what little sense he had and attacked the tall knight mercilessly.  When he was done, Allen lay barely breathing in a heap on the floor.  Blood seeped profusely from his mouth and his chest wounds.  His shirt lay in rags beside his body, shredded by the gashes he had received.

Dilandau stared at the pitiful scene with a satisfied grin.  Allen was not dead yet but he would be soon and he would not deal the fatal blow.  He was not going to put Allen out of his misery.  He was going to let him suffer until he took his last breath.

Kneeling beside Allen, he whispered in his ear.  "By the way Brother, I'm borrowing your guymelef; I do hope you don't mind."

With that, the dragon slayer rose and left the room.  He would not watch Allen die; he had wasted enough time on the tall blond.  There was someone else he was itching to see again.

 "I'm coming for you Van."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Author's Notes:

OOOOH Van's in trouble now!

I hope you're all enjoying the story so far.  Please review and tell me what you think. 

 (1)  Dilandau's hair looks a lot like Dante's hairstyle from the Capcom game DEVIL MAY CRY.  I love that hairstyle and I always thought Dilandau needed a wilder mane to go with his personality.


	5. Old Friend, New Foe

Here's yet another chappie.  Wow, I'm really cranking these things out!

Anyway's Enjoy...If you do, review me k.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Van stood outside the large temple that housed Escaflowne.  He couldn't remember the last time he had been there, looked upon the dragon melef he was connected to.  Now that Gaea was at peace there wasn't a need to use Escaflowne and Van was so busy attending to matters of state that he had no time to go for a joy ride.

Today was different though.  With the tournament coming up in a few hours, Van needed to clear his head.  It was time to wake up the silver dragon.

&%&%&

Wild red eyes surveyed the horizon looking for any sign of Escaflowne...of Van.  Lord Velannaf had assured Dilandau that he would be coming but the boy was growing impatient.  He didn't know how long he had been standing on the edge of the cliff face but it was too long for his liking.  His fingers itched with the desire to try out his new toy.

~~~Flashback~~~

Dilandau stared with disgust at Scherazade.  How was he supposed to use this piece of junk against Escaflowne?  Not only did Allen's melef have limited weaponry, but it was also incapable of transforming or flying.  Dilandau didn't stand a chance against the dragon.

Scherazade was nothing more than scrap metal without Allen in the pilot seat.  Dilandau couldn't handle such menial armaments; he needed power and higher tech weapons.  The Zaibach Empire had obviously spoiled the albino by giving him Oreades.

 "What's wrong Albatou?  You don't seem happy."

Dilandau didn't bother to turn around.  He knew Lord Velannaf was behind him.

 "Why would I be happy with this?"  He motioned towards the guymelef.  "What am I supposed to do with this, this trash?"  He scowled as the words left his lips.

 "Calm down boy.  I realize Scherazade is very basic but I have seen to that."

"How?"  Dilandau inquired testily.

"I have many friends in high, or rather...low places."

"And?"  The boy pursued, getting more annoyed by the second with all the beating around the bush.

Velannaf glared at Dilandau.  The silver haired youth was most irksome.

"And...I was able to get my hands on Zaibach technology.  Scherazade is now almost as powerful as an Alseides guymelef.  Because of time constraints it is still unable to fly, but it has all the same weaponry."

Dilandau's eyes flashed wicked excitement as he erupted in a fit of laughter.  Van was doomed.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

Time crawled by and still there was no sign of the dragon.  Velannaf must have lied.  Van wasn't coming and Dilandau was wasting his time like and idiot.

The boy was about to leave his perch when something reflected the sun's rays off in the distance.  The object was coming upon him fast.

 "Van."  A twisted smile formed on the dragon slayer's lips.

&%&%&

Van closed his eyes and lifted his chin, letting the cool force of the wind rush through his raven hair.  The young king had been a little apprehensive about taking out Escaflowne, but his worry had quickly passed as he took to the air.  He was thoroughly enjoying himself and it made him realize how much he had missed flying.  He felt so free in the sky.

Van sensed a chill touch across his taut stomach.  The wind had blown his shirt open revealing his lean musculature, but he did not care.  Nor did he care how his pants clung so tightly to his legs that they left nothing for the imagination.  He did not care that his hair was disheveled.  He did not care about anything.  He was free and that was all that mattered.  For once he did not have to think about his duties as king or the upcoming tournament.

Suddenly Escaflowne was struck from behind, causing Van to lurch forward.  He regained his footing and scanned the ground below for his aggressor.  He found nothing.  Deciding that he had merely flown into an exceptionally strong air current, the young king relaxed; letting his guard down.

The silver dragon pitched forward once more, with greater force.  This was no air current.  Van was under attack and he was a sitting duck in the sky.  He had to land or it would all be over for him.

&%&%&

Dilandau grinned manically as he watched Escaflowne dive towards the ground.  He had managed to make Van land by using his crima claw only twice.  Scherazade was proving to be quite useful after all.

&%&%&

Escaflowne swooped, transforming immediately into its fighting stance as it reached the rocky surface of a cliff.  Van pulled out his sword, ready for an attack but he couldn't see anything that would pose any sort of threat to him.

He couldn't see anything, but that did not mean something was not there.  Van learned three years ago, when he faced Zaibach, that looks could be deceiving so he did not trust his eyes now.  Something was out there.  He could feel it.

&%&%&

Fiery eyes stared amusedly at the silver melef desperately looking for its invisible enemy.  'He doesn't know where I am,' thought Dilandau.  'Poor, poor, sexy Van.'

The ashen haired boy was startled by his subconscious.  Since when did he think Van was sexy?  Dilandau admitted that he had been stirred at the sight of the young king's semi-clad frame, but he would not go as far as to say that Van was sexy.  Still...the boy had gotten very hot over the last few years.

Van's hair had stayed the same but that was pretty much all that had remained of Dilandau's enemy.  The king of Fanelia was not buff but his muscles were well defined across his trim body and he had grown in stature.  He was now taller than Dilandau, being at least 5'10''.

Dilandau pictured the boy in his mind.  Van was definitely beautiful; maybe too beautiful.  Perhaps his looks rivaled his very own.  It was another reason for Dilandau to hate the boy.  He must do away with the competition.

&%&%&

The invisible enemy attacked with great speed, sending a liquid metal crima claw straight at Van.  He had been ready and blocked the assault with ease.  The enemy retreated and made another attempt to strike down Escaflowne but it ended in the same manner.

&%&%&

Dilandau howled in frustration as his attacks missed their mark again and again.  Van was guarding himself against something he couldn't see, but how?  It reminded Dilandau of that bitch (1), Hitomi, from the mystic moon.  She had managed to locate his dragon slayers despite them being concealed by stealth cloaks.  Zaibach had fallen because of her meddling; but Hitomi wasn't here now so how was Van able to see his attacks?

&%&%&

Although Van couldn't see his enemy, he knew exactly where he was.  Hitomi had taught him how to do so by picturing her pendant, as well as what he was searching for in his mind; the pendant would swing in the direction of the desired object.  Van now thanked the Gods he had more or less mastered the technique, otherwise he'd have been dead long ago.

Van knew where his assailant was, but he still didn't know who it was and that bothered him.  What also worried him was how the other melef had acquired Zaibach technology.  It was outlawed in Gaea, although he knew it still fetched a fair price on the black market.  Van didn't think anyone could afford it.

 'Who are you?'  He questioned to no one but himself. 

The young king started as the melef removed its stealth cloak, almost in answer to his silent question.  His eyes widened as he recognized Allen Schezar's guymelef.

 "Scherazade?  No, it-it can't be!"

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

(1)  Sorry if anyone gets offended by that but I couldn't help myself.  Besides, Dilandau's a big boy now, he's allowed to cuss.

Please review!  I would really like to know what you guys think thus far.


	6. Things Heat Up

Thanks to all who've been reviewing this story. Keep 'em comin'.  
  
Here's yet another chappie  
  
Enjoy  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
The air atop the cliff was thick with anticipation as the two guymelefs stared each other down. Their arms at the ready, they wordlessly dared one another to make the first move.  
  
Although Escaflowne was physically prepared to fight, its pilot was in no shape to follow through with any sort of attack. Van stared forward with utter confusion in his mocha eyes. He couldn't believe what was going on, who his opponent was. There was no doubt that he was battling Scherazade, his eyes didn't lie to him; but still, his mind wouldn't let him accept the fact that Allen Schezar was now his enemy.  
  
In the past, Allen had risked his own life, on countless occasions, to save Van's. He had endangered his crew to rescue the boy king from the Vione, from the clutches of Zaibach forces. He had very nearly died for Van, so why was he attacking him now? Where did his loyalty to the raven haired boy go?  
  
Dust clouds swirled across the battle field. Scherazade attacked; launching an inferno from its flamethrower. The dry brush surrounding the cliff erupted into flames, creating a wall of fire behind the silver dragon. Things began to, quite literally, heat up.  
  
Sweat poured down the young king's face and torso, causing his clothing and hair to be plastered to his body. He had to get away from the intense heat before he cooked to death inside Escaflowne. It was time to fight or die.  
  
Van charged forward, yelling as he swung his sword wildly above his head. He ducked under Scherazade's blade and neatly cleaved its flamethrower in two. His aggressor stumbled backward but quickly regained its footing and launched an attack against the silver melef.  
  
Scherazade leapt into the air, slicing down at Escaflowne. Van blocked the attack but was unaware that a crima claw had been fired. The liquid blade punctured the dragon's armor and Van let out a howl as white hot pain shot through him. His adversary had gotten too close that time. Van needed to be more on his guard if he wished to survive.  
  
The intense battle waged on. Metal clashed and sparks flew as the melefs parried and thrust their swords in an attempt to gain the upper hand. Neither pilot wanted to lose the battle but as time passed, so did the force of their attacks.  
  
Van couldn't speak for his opponent but he was certainly feeling the consequences of the battle. He was light headed and his limbs ached from exhaustion. The stifling heat was zapping what little energy still remained inside him. He would not last much longer. He had to get away or he would die.  
  
Dilandau's breath came in labored rasps and his vision was blurry but he was nevertheless pleased. He knew Van was struggling against him. Velannaf had been right about using Scherazade; it gave the dragon slayer the edge he needed to face Escaflowne. Van was holding back because he still felt an allegiance to Allen. It was an enormous mistake that was gonna cost the ebony haired king dearly.  
  
Scherazade ran towards Van, determined to end the battle and destroy his enemy once and for all. He was mere inches from his prey when a voice sounded in his head.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Dilandau halted in his tracks upon hearing Velannaf's voice. What was he doing telling him to stop when he was so close to victory?  
  
The dragon slayers eyes danced with the desire for blood. He couldn't stop now. Not when he had Van right where he wanted him. He grasped his weapon tighter, intending to use it one last time.  
  
"I said STOP Albatou! You've had enough fun for now. Leave his majesty alone." The shadow ordered.  
  
Van didn't know why Scherazade was struggling to follow through with its attack but at the moment he didn't care. He had the opportunity he needed to escape. He lunged forward with all the strength he could muster and crashed heavily into the opposing guymelef. Scherazade slammed heavily into the dirt, snuffing out the flaming brush beneath it.  
  
Dilandau picked himself off the ground and watched, with burning scarlet orbs, the silver dragon retreat into the distance.  
  
"Relax Albatou." The shadow spoke up, noticing Dilandau's rage. "You will play again; our little game has only just begun." Velannaf cackled wickedly in the boy's mind.  
  
&%&%&  
  
"Look!" Merle exclaimed with happiness as she pointed to the sky. "It's Lord Van."  
  
The dragon melef was making its descent. The ground grew closer as Van struggled to make a proper landing.  
  
Alegus rushed forward nearly tripping over his baggy robes.  
  
"Oh, your highness." He pushed his glasses up his nose, speaking hastily. "We must hurry, the tournament is about to begin."  
  
Van's half lidded eyes peered down at the old man. "There...is...no...tournament." His chest ached with every word.  
  
"B-but s-sire-"  
  
"Can-cel...it." Van's last bit of strength was drained; he collapsed limply to the ground as Merle rushed to his side.  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Hey it's my shortest chapter yet.  
  
Hope it's still good. REVIEW 


	7. Cheaters Never Prosper

Here is yet another chapter.  
  
Enjoy  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
"Out of my way...Get out of my way!"  
  
Velannaf smirked as he watched the man in the dark green robes struggle to push past the hoards of disappointed fans leaving the tournament arena. The man seemed to be in a particular hurry to be free of the throngs of people milled about the tournament square. He rudely shoved aside anyone who dared to step in his way but his head glanced around madly and his eyes were wild with fear. Bhelok was terrified of something and Velannaf knew that he was probably the cause of it.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
The shadow sat in a secluded booth of a dimly lit tavern, surveying the drunkards at their work. 'Pitiful fools.'  
  
He was bored. He needed a good conversation but he did not figure he could get more than slurred gibberish from the occupants of the bar. Then he noticed the finely dressed man delicately sipping a drink at a nearby table. Velannaf motioned for him to join him at his booth but the man tipped his head, refusing to give the cloaked figure the time of day.  
  
'Now that isn't very nice.' Velannaf would see to it that the man paid for his rudeness.  
  
Howls of laughter erupted as a staggering buffoon fell on top of the table the rich man was seated at, causing it to break. Velannaf scoffed as the man tried desperately to clean his alcohol stained robes. His efforts soon halted as he realized his wiping was doing nothing but imbed the liquid further into the expensive material.  
  
The wealthy man lifted his head and stared indignantly at the individual who had invited him to his table. He wanted to finish his drink but did not want to go anywhere near the drunken masses. Reluctantly, he chose to take the shadowed man up on his offer.  
  
"May I sit?"  
  
"Please."  
  
The two introduced themselves and began talking, or rather Bhelok spoke of himself while Velannaf listened. In the end, the cloaked figure had decided that this Bhelok fellow would make a perfect addition to his little game.  
  
He had been toying with the idea ever since the man presented himself. Bhelok, he knew that name. He knew the man. They had met before only the rich man didn't know it and Velannaf would certainly not tell him. That would ruin all the fun he had in store for the stuck up gentleman.  
  
"What would you say if I told you a guymelef tournament will be held tomorrow in honor of our dear king?"  
  
Velannaf knew that his statement would entice the well dressed man. Bhelok had revealed that he was an avid but nevertheless intelligent gambler. He had acquired his great wealth by placing large bets on rigged guymelef tournaments.  
  
"I would have to ask you where you got this information." Bhelok said skeptically. "I have not heard even the slightest whisper of a tournament."  
  
"That's because only the king and I know of its existence at the moment."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Let us just say that Lord Van and I are very...close." Velannaf grinned wickedly.  
  
From that moment on, it was mere child's play for the dark lord to convince Bhelok that the tournament was indeed going to happen and that he should bet all he had that Escaflowne would fall. Velannaf had assured the man that he had a guymelef that would not lose.  
  
The cloaked figure's eyes danced as Bhelok raced out of the tavern; no doubt to spread Velannaf's juicy tip to his bookies. Now all the shadow had to do was get the king to hold a tournament. A simple matter.  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
(***Warning*** Some coarse language to follow)  
  
Bhelok froze in fear as he saw the men he had been dreading, head toward him through the sea of people. Velannaf guffawed as the rich man ran down a darkened alley. 'Fool, he'd have been safer in the crowd.'  
  
Green robes fluttered as Bhelok tore down the alleyway. He had to get away. He had to hide but there was nowhere to go. He had run into a dead end. The finely dressed man spun around upon reaching the concrete barrier. He was stuck and someone was coming right for him.  
  
"You!" His eyes flashed as he recognized the dark figure looming towards him.  
  
"I've come to say goodbye." The figure said flatly.  
  
"You did this to me." The man screeched, ignoring Velannaf's send-off.  
  
"Did what to you?"  
  
"They're after me because of YOU." Bhelok referred to the men in the crowd, the bookies he had informed about the fixed guymelef tournament. "I told them about your unstoppable guymelef and wagered all my money."  
  
"So you wagered all your money. Why would they come after you because of that?" Velannaf was intrigued.  
  
"Because!" The rich man shouted. "Somehow the word leaked out about your little 'tip' and the bookies got a huge number of high priced bets. Now that there is no tournament, people are gonna want their money back and the bookies don't like giving money back."  
  
The cloaked figure smiled.  
  
"Well now, you've definitely gotten yourself into quite a predicament haven't you?"  
  
Bhelok was livid. He tried to respond but could not form a single coherent sentence.  
  
"Where is that mother fucker?...Where is that little, lyin' bastard son of a bitch?...I'm gonna fuckin' break that pussy's legs...Not until I've finished kickin' that prissy bitch's ass."  
  
Bhelok fell silent when he heard the men at the other end of the alley. Velannaf turned to look at them.  
  
"Oh look, you're friends are here."  
  
"Ssh, be quiet." The rich man pleaded.  
  
Velannaf raised an eyebrow. "And why should I be?"  
  
"Because all this is happening thanks to you, you owe me."  
  
"I owe you nothing." He phrased harshly. "It is not my fault that you are naïve enough to believe the lies of a stranger you meet in a darkened bar." He turned from the groveling man and called out to the four men at the end of the alley. "He's over here."  
  
Bhelok was so scared he was on the verge of wetting himself as the bookies approached.  
  
"Wh-why are you d-doing this?"  
  
Velannaf leered at the man.  
  
"Because," he crouched so that the man could see his face. "Because you are a cheater, and cheaters only ruin the game for everyone else."  
  
Velannaf never glanced back as he left the bookies to do what they willed to Bhelok. The cheater was getting his comeuppance and that was all that mattered.  
  
He smiled inwardly, picturing the rich man's reaction when he had revealed his true identity. He had done so knowing full well that Bhelok would not live long enough to tell anyone.  
  
Although the game was over for the cheater, it was really only just beginning.  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Sorry if anyone got offended by the bookies' language. I couldn't exactly make the all polite and what not.  
  
Anyway, in this chapter I tried to clarify who Bhelok was. If you still don't get it, you'll just hafta suffer 'cause I can't say anymore without revealing who Velannaf is.  
  
****By the way, I think I've given enough hints for you guys to guess Velannaf's identity. Anybody wanna take a shot at a guess? Tell me in a review!**** 


	8. Hide and Seek

Congratulations to those of you who have already figured out who Velannaf is. Those who haven't, keep trying...or don't. But don't cheat by looking at the reviews. DON'T! It's not that hard really.  
  
Anywho, here's the next chappie.  
  
Enjoy  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
"Aagh!"  
  
Dilandau let out an aggravated cry as he stormed into the Schezar residence. He couldn't believe that Van had escaped. He couldn't believe that he let the object of his revenge slip right through his fingers.  
  
It was all Velannaf's fault. Why had Dilandau listened to him? Van would be pushing up daisies right now if it weren't for that meddlesome cloaked twat.  
  
Velannaf had promised Dilandau that he would get another shot at the king of Fanelia but right now that wasn't much of a comfort. The white haired demon desperately needed to work out his frustration.  
  
At that moment he regretted the fact that he had done away with the master of the house so quickly. He couldn't very well kill Allen again but maybe, he thought, maybe he would get some satisfaction from dismembering the blonde's corpse.  
  
Dilandau chuckled psychotically to himself as he stalked towards Celena's room, picturing what he could do Allen's lifeless body.  
  
He stopped in the doorway and his fiery eyes registered intense pleasure upon surveying the room. The knight's body was nowhere to be seen. Either somebody had moved the corpse, which was highly unlikely, or Allen was still alive.  
  
Dilandau believed that the latter. It was time for him and Allen to play a little game of hide and seek.  
  
&%&%&  
  
Allen watched intently as Dilandau entered his sister's room, no doubt in search of him. The knight shuddered as he thought what the silver haired boy would have done to his body had it been there.  
  
Naturally, it was not because Allen was not quite dead yet. The wounds inflicted upon him should have been fatal, but Allen had somehow managed to pull through.  
  
Dilandau had made a grave mistake by not finishing what he had started.  
  
&%&%&  
  
"Ready or not, Allen, here I come."  
  
The dragon slayer stepped into Celena's room to begin his search but stopped abruptly when he felt his boot stick to the floor.  
  
"Aagh, what the f-?"  
  
The albino looked down at the red, sticky substance he had just stepped in. Blood; a trail of blood led from the room into the hallway.  
  
Dilandau scowled. His prey was going to lead him right to him.  
  
'Way to ruin all my fun Allen.'  
  
&%&%&  
  
The blond knight moved carefully out of his hiding place behind Celena's bed as Dilandau left the room.  
  
'Excellent.'  
  
The silver haired demon had taken the bait.  
  
Allen grasped his kattana and a large coil of rope tightly and slipped silently into the hall. Dilandau was making his way into the kitchen.  
  
&%&%&  
  
'Leave it to Allen to take all the joy out of killing him again,' thought the boy as he entered the kitchen.  
  
He followed the red path around a large table, an island and back out through the door into the living room.  
  
In this space, the trail ran a fine line around the coffee table and over a couch and then proceeded to head back into the hallway.  
  
Dilandau was getting irritated with the wild goose chase he was being sent on. He wondered what the hell Allen had been doing with himself to make such a trail of blood. It never once occurred to the silver haired boy that he was walking right into a trap.  
  
&%&%&  
  
Velannaf stood over the semi-conscious albino who had his arms and legs bound tightly with a thick rope. He grinned viciously down at the boy who stared up at him with puzzled red orbs.  
  
"You did a fine job taking care of Schezar, Albatou." He said tauntingly. "He seemed very pleased with himself as he left here in our new guymelef."  
  
Dilandau was at a loss for words. He didn't quite know what had just happened. The last thing he saw when he had entered the hallway was the hilt of a sword speeding towards his temple. There was a sharp light and then darkness.  
  
"He didn't kill me." Dilandau voiced his thoughts out loud.  
  
"No, he did not. And he won't. I believe you are immune to the knight as long as he still believes his sister can be returned to him."  
  
"Now." Velannaf pulled a shiny dagger from under his cloak and brought it towards Dilandau. The albino's eyes widened.  
  
"It is time for the final pawn to be added to my little game." He sliced the roped binding the white haired boy. "Come along."  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Who could it be?  
  
REVIEW 


	9. Appease Them

***Note: This story is about to take a very tragic turn. Not in this chapter, but soon, very soon.  
  
Just thought I'd let you know what is in store...and online. (Sorry, ignore that last part. I have a stupid radio ad in my head)  
  
Here's the next chapter. R&R  
  
Enjoy  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Soft rapping sounded at the door of the royal bedroom.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Van's world spun as he laboriously propped himself up in bed to better greet his visitor.  
  
The boy's heart sank upon seeing a tall, gray haired man enter his room. It was Rubies, one of his advisors. Van had been hoping it was Merle. He wanted to apologize for the way he had reacted earlier.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Van groaned as a harsh light burned his eyes. His head was swimming and every inch of his being throbbed. He couldn't move a muscle without feeling explosive pain in his bandaged chest; he had two broken ribs. The young king's battle with Scherazade had left the boy in a very bad state. Van had only just woken up from being unconscious for hours.  
  
"Lord Van!" Merle's high pitched chatter caused thunder to erupt in the raven haired boy's head.  
  
Van shrieked terribly; his fists balled and his eyelids scrunched tightly as severe bolts of pain shot through his body from a sudden pressure on his chest. Merle was startled. She hadn't expected that her usual greeting would hurt Van.  
  
"...get off me...pleeeease!"  
  
The young king could barely speak. Another wave of extreme pain surged within him as Merle quickly pushed off his chest. Van clenched his teeth, trying desperately to keep from screaming again.  
  
"Merle?" An almost inaudible whisper escaped the young king's lips as the intense stinging slightly subsided. He stared hazily at the cat girl seated beside him on his bed.  
  
"Yes Lord Van?" Merle chirped, again sending a drum roll through Van's skull.  
  
"Go away."  
  
The cat girl was stunned. Her tail stopped swishing and she stared into Van's mocha eyes, unsure if she had heard him correctly.  
  
"Go away Merle." Van repeated in a monotone.  
  
Merle didn't budge.  
  
"I said GO AWAY! JUST GET OUT OF HERE MERLE!"  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
Van felt terrible about the way he had treated his sweet young friend. It had not been his intention to raise his voice to Merle, but somehow things had gotten out of hand. His pain had clouded his judgment.  
  
The young king knew that Merle had simply acted out of the goodness of her heart. She was worried about Van and he had pushed her away as she tried to comfort him. He had made her cry. It seemed that every time he talked to Merle lately that happened and she did not deserve it.  
  
"Sire, would you prefer if I return in a few moments?"  
  
Van gazed at his advisor questioningly. "Why?"  
  
Rubies blushed. "I just meant that if his majesty should like to look more presentable, I would be more than happy to wait outside while he put something on."  
  
Apart from a bandage around his torso, Van was completely naked under the light sheet that covered his lower half. It seemed no one had bothered re- dressing the young ruler after the palace healers had finished their examination. Van had been so lost in thought when he admitted the tall man that he had completely forgotten.  
  
"No that's alright Rubies. I just want to get this little meeting over with."  
  
The tall man shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Is what you have to say very important?" Van inquired.  
  
"I believe so your majesty."  
  
Van smiled. "Then I suggest you over look my present state and say what you have come to tell me."  
  
"Well," Rubies spoke to a painting on the wall above Van's head, "I have come to inform you that you should be ready to receive your guests in a short hour."  
  
"Guests, what guests?" Van didn't know what the gray haired man was talking about.  
  
"The ones that have been invited to your birthday ball, your highness."  
  
The raven haired boy smiled inwardly, but not with satisfaction. 'Of course...of course, why wouldn't there be a ball. I've had every other surprise today so why not this? Why shouldn't there be one last event to ruin my already miserable excuse for a birthday?'  
  
Van was certainly not happy about the idea of a ball but he had a solution to get out of it.  
  
"Rubies?"  
  
"Yes your highness?"  
  
"Tell all who have been invited to the ball not to come. I am canceling it."  
  
The tall man was shocked but quickly composed himself. "Oh but sire, I must strongly advise against that."  
  
"Why? I was able to cancel the tournament today wasn't I?"  
  
"Yes Lord Van, but that is precisely the reason why you should not stop the ball. The people have already been disappointed once today. It would be unwise to do so a second time."  
  
Van scowled because he knew the man was right. As king, it was his duty to appease his people even if it meant his unhappiness.  
  
"Very well." Van let out a sigh. "Let them have their little soiree."  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Yup, much tragedy to ensue.  
  
Keep those reviews a comin' 


	10. A New Pawn

It's almost time to reveal Velannaf's identity. For those of you who haven't figured it out yet and want to know before I tell you, the secret to who he is in his name.  
  
V E L A N N A F  
  
That's all I'm saying. Mwa hahaha!  
  
Here's the next chappie.  
  
Enjoy  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
"Leave us."  
  
The palace guards bowed and obeyed the command.  
  
Dilandau pulled off his hood as soon as the guards had left. "Why are we here? You promised me I could have Van."  
  
"And you will, but first I have once last game to play with him." Velannaf smiled but the albino was not amused.  
  
"Come."  
  
Dilandau reluctantly followed as the shadow led the way down the dank corridor. A putrid stench hung in the air and he tried hard not to breathe deeply. This was a miserable place and he wanted nothing more than to leave. He'd had enough of Velannaf's stupid little games.  
  
They stopped at a large iron door with a small barred window near the top. Velannaf motioned for the silver haired boy to open it but he got no response from him.  
  
"Might I remind you what happened to you the last time you crossed me?" Velannaf snarled.  
  
Dilandau just folded his arms across his chest and leaned against a stone wall.  
  
"Don't you want to see what I have in store for his highness?" Velannaf demanded from the boy.  
  
"No. I told you that already. I want Van. All I care about is what 'I' have in store for him. As far as I'm concerned, I've wasted enough time here." Dilandau said coolly as he pushed off the wall to take his leave of the dungeon.  
  
"She's inside."  
  
The dragon slayer stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing Velannaf speak. He turned and focused his crimson gaze upon the shadow.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Velannaf took a grinning step towards the boy.  
  
"Who do you hate besides Van? Who could see you when no one else could?"  
  
Dilandau's eyes blazed.  
  
"Hitomi."  
  
&%&%&  
  
The girl from the mystic moon sat huddled in the dark corner of what she figured was a prisoner's cell. Tears stained her soft cheeks as she listened to the voices coming from behind the big iron door that impeded her escape. She hoped that whoever was behind it had come to save her.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Sandy blond hair fluttered in the wind as Hitomi sped down streets lit by the soft rays of the afternoon sun. She was trying desperately to get to work before her boss fired her for arriving late for the fourth time that week. If only she knew that getting fired was the least of her worries.  
  
Hitomi turned a corner and took a shortcut through the park. She was midway through the grassy area when the wind began to pick up and suddenly a bright blue light, a very familiar light, shot down from the sky to surround her.  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
The light had been the last thing Hitomi had seen before she woke up in the dungeon. From her previous experience, Hitomi had concluded that she was now on Gaea but that was the extent of her knowledge. She had no idea exactly where she was on the strange world she had visited three years earlier but she didn't care very much. All she wanted at the moment was to be rescued by the boy king she had fallen in love with on her first stay on Gaea.  
  
"Oh Van, where are you?"  
  
&%&%&  
  
Van's raven head rested dully on his fist as he surveyed his finely dressed guests who danced and socialized in the large ballroom. The young king was bored out of his mind but he did not feel like joining in on all the fun. He hated large social gatherings, especially ones that required his attendance.  
  
He was also annoyed that he had been forced to dress up for the occasion. He was wearing white dress pants tucked neatly into polished leather boots and a navy jacket with gold trimmings. His hair was slicked back, exposing his forehead and eyes which very rarely saw the light of day because of his droopy ebony bangs.  
  
Van felt ridiculous and very uncomfortable in his dressy attire.  
  
"Looking good your majesty."  
  
Van raised his head to face a woman with pale blond hair, dressed in a flowing pink gown.  
  
"Millerna." Van said, giving away his surprise at seeing the young woman.  
  
"Well, you don't seem very happy to see me, so I guess I'll just go." The young queen joked.  
  
"No, no, stay. I need someone to talk to. This party is so boring."  
  
Millerna smiled at the raven haired boy.  
  
"Tell me about it. I've only been here a couple of minutes and already I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open."  
  
She let out a fake yawn. Van laughed.  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere else to talk?" Van inquired. "I don't want you falling asleep on me."  
  
Millerna giggled and nodded her head. They exited the ballroom into the garden.  
  
&%&%&  
  
"So where's Dryden?" Van asked innocently as they made their way to a stone bench.  
  
The young queen lowered her head, unhappy with the seemingly harmless question.  
  
"I left him at home. I needed some time to myself." She stated plainly.  
  
Van looked over at Millerna. He knew she wasn't revealing the complete truth to him but he wasn't going to push it any farther.  
  
"So," he began, but was stopped by an enormous crash coming from behind him.  
  
He and Millerna stood to face the sound. A guymelef had crashed through the garden wall and was lying on the ground, unmoving.  
  
"Oh no, Allen!"  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Look, Hitomi's come at last.  
  
What could Velannaf possibly want with the girl from the mystic moon?  
  
Mwahahahaha  
  
REVIEW 


	11. Through His Eyes

All I have to say is, here's the next chapter.  
  
Enjoy  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
A full moon hung in the night sky, its soft glow partially illuminating the catlike form crouched atop a stone balcony overlooking the Fanelian Palace Garden. Merle had seen Scherazade explode through the stone barrier of the garden and now she watched in dismay as Van and Millerna rushed with worry towards the large machine to try and save its pilot. She doubted very much that Van would have done the same for her, at least not anymore. He had basically told her that much earlier in the evening, right before the ball.  
  
Merle had been sitting in the very same place she was now. She liked coming up to this balcony to think or just hang out while Van was attending to important matters; in other words, when Van was too busy to make time for her.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"I figured you'd be here."  
  
Merle turned to face the familiar voice.  
  
"Lord Van!"  
  
The cat girl sprang up and dashed towards the young king, ready to throw her arms around him in her usual greeting. Van aggressively caught her wrists and, using the momentum of her jump, he swung her harshly to the ground. Merle stared up at the raven haired boy as shocked tears invaded her ocean blue orbs.  
  
"There will be no more of that Merle." He looked sternly at the cat girl. "You're too old to be throwing yourself on me all the time. It was cute when you were young, but now...it's just plain irritating."  
  
Merle peered through glazed eyes at Van, who returned her gaze with contempt.  
  
"L-lord V-van?"  
  
"Lord Van." The young king huffed. "Lord Van. Always with the formalities aren't we Merle?" He began to pace. "I have known you longer than I have known anyone else and yet you have never once referred to me as Van, just plain Van. I am always Lord Van to you Merle."  
  
He stopped pacing and crouched beside the whimpering cat girl. Their eyes met as he scooped her chin in his hand.  
  
"I thought you were my oldest and dearest friend Merle...but it seems to me now that I was never more than just your king." Van said ruefully.  
  
The cat girl stared ahead in protest but the raven haired boy merely shook his head.  
  
"Gods Merle, how could I have been so blind? How could I have possibly believed that I was truly your friend?"  
  
"N-no Lord Van, I-I mean...Van. That isn't true, I am your friend, I-"  
  
"Ssh." The young king silenced her by placing his finger over her lips. "It's alright. I know the truth now. You don't need to pretend any longer. We are not friends. I am your king and nothing more...and you are nothing to me."  
  
Merle watched Van get up and begin to walk away from her.  
  
"Van!" She called after him desperately.  
  
He whirled around, eyes blazing. "Lord Van. I am Lord Van to you now...and next time you see me you will bow."  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
Merle hadn't budged from the balcony since her encounter with Van. She badly wanted to believe that she had dreamed up the whole incident but she knew better. Van hated her and that's all there was to it. He didn't care about her, what happened to her and he probably wouldn't notice if she was...gone.  
  
&%&%&  
  
"Careful." Velannaf grabbed Dilandau's wrist as he reached for the iron door's handle. "I am giving the girl to you but only on two conditions."  
  
The ashen haired boy wrenched back his wrist and glared at Velannaf. Why were there so many stupid rules to his game?  
  
"One, I get to say goodbye to the girl."  
  
Dilandau shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't give a damn what Velannaf wanted to do to Hitomi as long as he got to exact his revenge.  
  
"Two." He counted the provisions on his fingers. "You can do to her anything your psychotic little mind desires...but you can't kill her..."  
  
Dilandau's devious smile faded.  
  
"...until I give the word."  
  
The white haired demon cackled wickedly as Velannaf entered the cell, closing the iron door behind him. Soon, very soon, he would make that bitch from the mystic moon pay.  
  
&%&%&  
  
Hitomi cowered farther into the corner as the shadowy figure approached her, holding a torch that illuminated the cell but cast its eyes in shadow.  
  
"Hello Hitomi." The figure spoke, placing the torch in a slot on the wall. He then motioned for the girl to have a seat on the bed but she did not move.  
  
"You would be more comfortable on the bed."  
  
"H-how do you know who I am?" The frightened girl asked, paying no attention to the shadow's courteous gesture.  
  
The shadow laughed cruelly. "I know who you are because you told me."  
  
Hitomi sat in puzzled silence. As far as she could recall she had never met this cloaked man.  
  
"You don't talk very much." The man interrupted her thoughts. "It's strange, I remember you being quite talkative on your last visit to Gaea."  
  
"My last visit?" The girl from the mystic moon was still perplexed. "Who are you?"  
  
The shadow smiled. "I was wondering when you'd ask. I am Lord Velannaf but you know me by another name."  
  
He moved towards Hitomi. Reaching into his cloak, he palmed something in his hand. Hitomi gasped as she felt something smooth and cold touch her palm as the figure gently helped her to her feet. She looked down at the object she was now holding and stared in disbelief. It was her pendant, the one she had given to a young boy named Van three years earlier when she returned to the mystic moon.  
  
"My pendant, but how?"  
  
Her words were interrupted by a pair of soft lips pressing against her own. Her body was seized about the waist, pulling her tightly against the strong body of the cloaked man. Hitomi struggled at first against the muscular form, but soon relaxed. Something about the shadowy figure was so familiar, so right, that she lost herself in the passionate embrace. Before she knew it, the kiss had ended.  
  
"Goodbye Hitomi." The shadow whispered softly pulling his head back and releasing his hold on the girl. He walked towards the door.  
  
"Van!" She ran up to him, touching his shoulder lightly as he made to open the door. "Van, don't leave me, please." She said through teary eyes.  
  
The cloaked man responded without even making eye contact. "You already left me...I'm just returning the favor."  
  
The door was closed behind him as he left Hitomi. He turned to Dilandau. "She's all yours."  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Not a very happy chapter was it? It's too bad that things are only about to get worse.  
  
I hope you guys all know who Velannaf is now, it's pretty damn obvious.  
  
Anyway, stay tuned for the final installments.  
  
****BTW: I now accept anonymous reviews.**** 


	12. Impossible

Here's another chappie. I had absolutely no idea what to call this one but whatever. Titles don't matter.  
  
Enjoy  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
"Van...is he alright...I don't know...Van...wake up...say something...Van..."  
  
The young king could hear Millerna and Allen calling to him, but their voices were but a distant echo in his mind. He knew they were trying to break the trance he was currently under but Van was not quite ready to return to reality. Going back to reality meant that he'd have to wake up. He didn't want to. He didn't want to lose the dream. He didn't want to lose her; not Hitomi...not again.  
  
But he had. Hitomi was gone. For a brief second Van had seen the girl from the mystic moon, but that's all it was; a brief moment of bliss that vanished as quickly as it had come.  
  
Van had often dreamt that Hitomi had returned to him but none of his previous visions were anything like what he had just experienced. Nothing had ever come so close to feeling so real. The young king could swear that he had been in the same room as Hitomi, had looked into her eyes, had heard her gentle voice, had held her in his arms but that was impossible. Hitomi was back on the Mystic Moon and Van was in his palace garden with Millerna and Allen. There was no way that Hitomi could be anywhere near Gaea.  
  
&%&%&  
  
The girl was uncomfortable. Dilandau could tell by the way her breathing neared that of someone hyperventilating and her eyes never wavered from where he stood in the shadows by the door. She was studying him, trying to figure out who he was since he would not introduce himself.  
  
When he had entered the dank cell he hadn't said a word. He hadn't said a word since, and he had been looming in the shadows for almost ten minutes now. As such, the room was engulfed in a deadly hush and that was the way Dilandau liked it. He loved seeing how the absolute silence bothered the young girl. He loved seeing her scared.  
  
"Hello...Hitomi." Dilandau said in the whiny voice he often adopted when badgering his victims.  
  
Hitomi's heart jumped in her chest at the sudden break in the silence. She was beginning to believe that her newest intruder did not have a voice, let alone one so terrifyingly familiar.  
  
"Dilandau?"  
  
The white haired Adonis stepped out of the darkness at the mention of his name, the soft torch light illuminating a crooked grin that had made its way to his face.  
  
"I see three years on the mystic moon hasn't affected your memory. That's good, because I haven't forgotten about you either."  
  
Hitomi drew farther back on the bed as Dilandau approached her. He moved in such a manner that was so casual, so unthreatening that it should not have scared her. But it did. His movements were so chillingly calm that they frightened her more than if he had simply launched himself at her. Hitomi would have expected Dilandau to do just that, but he didn't. The boy she now shrank from was not the psychotic fifteen-year-old she had met three years previous. Dilandau had changed, and not for the better. Every step he took was calculated and his crazed red eyes missed nothing.  
  
Dilandau's fiery orbs danced with amusement as Hitomi reached the end of the bed. The girl's eyes had never left his the entire time he was stalking her but as soon as Hitomi's back pressed against the cold stone wall, she began looking wildly around her for an escape she would not find. Hitomi was trapped between the silver haired demon and the cell wall. She had nowhere to go and they both knew it.  
  
"What's wrong Hitomi? Not happy to see me?" Dilandau grinned, brushing his hand across the girl's cheek before he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
Hitomi shuddered in response. There was no affection in Dilandau's icy touch. He was only playing with her. He wanted to make her uncomfortable, before he made her dead.  
  
"Don't touch me." Hitomi said in an uncharacteristically hard tone. "If you're going to kill me, then just do it; I don't want any false affection from you Dilandau."  
  
Red eyes blazed as Dilandau lunged at the girl from the mystic moon. She did not have time to blink before he pulled her roughly to the mattress by her hair and straddled her tiny frame. "Don't ever order me to do anything, bitch." He spat the words. "I will kill you, but it isn't time yet-"  
  
"And when is it time Dilandau?" Hitomi asked, the harsher tone returning to her voice.  
  
Her question was answered by a cruel slap to her face. Tears leaked out the corners of her eyes from the sting. She wanted to get away, or a least fight back but her arms were pinned behind her and she could not remove them because of Dilandau's weight on her chest.  
  
"I'd watch my mouth if I were you Hitomi." Dilandau warned, his gaze darkening.  
  
Although Hitomi didn't want to heed his warning, she kept quiet. She didn't want to be slapped again; or have anything worse done to her. All she wanted was to be home and, at the moment, she wished she had never heard of Gaea.  
  
"If only Van could see you right now...with me." Dilandau laughed wickedly. "He'd probably try to kill me; maybe even you...for cheating on him."  
  
"But I'm not ch-"  
  
"Shut up." The ashen haired boy glowered. "But as it is, he doesn't even know I'm back. I fought him in Scherazade and he's so clueless he still thinks it was Allen who attacked him. Ha, Allen. He actually thought he was a match for me." Dilandau laughed hysterically as he remembered what he had done to the former knight of Asturia.  
  
Hitomi on the other hand became very concerned at the mention of her past crush. She wanted to know what Dilandau had done to the kind knight but thought better of asking. Maybe Dilandau would tell her, maybe not. She didn't want to risk being hit again.  
  
"Then the bastard got away." Dilandau's euphoric state abruptly ended and he scowled. "And Van got away." His hands tightened into fists, his nails drawing blood from his palms. "HE PROMISED ME REVENGE!" He suddenly shouted. "But all I have is YOU. And I can't kill YOU, until HE says!"  
  
Hitomi shut her eyes tight. This was the Dilandau she remembered. She was expecting him to take out his frustration on her, but a blow never came. Hitomi opened her eyes when the throbbing in her arms ceased and the weight was off her chest. She sat up to see Dilandau pacing around the cell, muttering to himself.  
  
"He stops me right before I can finish them off...but why?"  
  
&%&%&  
  
"Majesty, there you are."  
  
"What do you want Rubies?" Velannaf asked without turning to face the tall gray haired man he knew had addressed him.  
  
"You're guests are missing you, your Highness."  
  
"Then I guess they'll just have to miss me a bit longer." The shadow uncaringly stated. "I have important matters to attend to."  
  
Rubies laughed slightly. "But Lord Van, it is your birthday; certainly you can take time to yourself to enjoy it. Besides, I do not recall their being any matters that needed your immediate attention."  
  
Velannaf stiffened as Rubies placed his hand on his shoulder. "Come, my lord, I will accompany you back to the ballroom."  
  
"Are you ambidextrous Rubies?"  
  
"Sire?" The tall advisor was startled by the seemingly unconnected question.  
  
"You're right handed, yes?"  
  
"Y-yes." Rubies replied hesitantly.  
  
"And how well can you write with your left hand?"  
  
"Not very well I'm afraid."  
  
"Good, then you'll have plenty of time to practice."  
  
With that, Velannaf grabbed Rubies' hand and squeezed until the loud popping of broken bones, along with the man's tortured cries, filled the hallway. It was a symphony of pain that accented the ballroom music perfectly.  
  
"Now I have one last question for you Rubies." Velannaf would not let go of the tall man's hand. "Have you seen Merle?"  
  
"N-no y-your m-maj-esty." Rubies could barely speak from the agony his broken hand was putting him through. Velannaf released his hand and the older man hugged it tightly to his chest.  
  
"Excellent, then she should still be there." The shadow said to no one but himself. He walked down the hall, leaving Rubies to nurse his wounds.  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
I was going to get to Velannaf's final plan for Van in this chapter but the scene with Dilandau and Hitomi was a lot longer than I had planned.  
  
Oh well. You guys will just have to wait for the next chapter.  
  
Review 


	13. Many Goodbyes

Thanks for all the reviews. Whoa, haven't said that in a while but I'm always grateful for feedback, even if I don't say so. So keep 'em comin'.  
  
As you can probably tell from the title, this isn't a very happy chapter. Just warning you.  
  
Anyway, enjoy as best you can.  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
"Nice of you to join us in the real world." Millerna's worry partially subsided as Van's vision unclouded. She smiled weakly at him. "That must have been quite a daydream. You really spaced out for a second there. We were worried."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that." Van rubbed the back of his head, disheveling his groomed ebony tresses. His brow furrowed. "I don't really know what just happened."  
  
"Well are you alright now? Because I could really use some help...w-with Al-len." Millerna's voice wavered as she looked down at the man in her lap. He was in bad shape and the young queen wasn't sure if he was going to pull through, regardless of him getting the best medical attention. When she and Van had pulled him from his guymelef he was barely breathing, barely conscious. Now he was more awake but still having trouble breathing and his chest was hemorrhaging tremendously.  
  
Allen had managed to obstruct the blood flow slightly by rapping a make- shift bandage around his chest but it was now soaked in the warm red liquid flowing from his wounds. Millerna wasn't sure how the blond man was still alive, let alone conscious, from the pain that had been inflicted upon him, but she was determined to do everything she could for him.  
  
Van noticed a single tear roll down Millerna's cheek before she quickly wiped it away. She really did love Allen and Van could tell it was breaking her heart to see him suffer. Hell, it was breaking his heart too. There was simply no way that Allen could have been the one who had attacked him earlier in Scherazade. Van didn't know who else it could have been, but he was not prepared to accept the fact that his old friend had turned on him. It was impossible, and it didn't make sense. Nothing about the whole day was making any sense.  
  
&%&%&  
  
"Aagh!!" Dilandau threw his hands up as he let out a frustrated cry. He was still aggravated and so he turned his attention to the cell wall, punching it hard.  
  
"Ow...Fuck!" He recoiled his fist and shook it, willing the feeling to return to his bruised and battered knuckles.  
  
Hitomi had been watching Dilandau rant for the past five minutes. She had no idea what was going on or who the former dragon slayer was talking about. He kept referring to someone as HE: 'Why does HE do this to me? I get so close and then HE stops me. HE gives me something and just when I start to enjoy myself...HE takes it away.' Hitomi was very confused and desperately wanted answers to the questions that were eating at her. Like, 'Who is HE?' 'How did Dilandau get here?' and more importantly, 'Where is here?'  
  
The blond girl was jostled from her thoughts when she realized Dilandau's concentration was now fixed on her. He had stopped pacing and was slumped on the stone floor, his elbows resting on his knees. His intense red eyes were locked on hers and his mouth formed a scowl.  
  
"And then HE gives me you," Hitomi felt like the albino's fiery gaze would burn right through her, "But I can't enjoy taking my revenge on you because I'm so afraid HE'll stop me."  
  
Hitomi had had enough. It was time to ask who HE was.  
  
"Um...Dilandau?"  
  
"What?" He looked tiredly at the girl.  
  
"Who are you talking about? Who is HE?"  
  
"Who is HE?" Dilandau huffed, looking at the cell door. "I'm wondering that myself." He glanced back to Hitomi. "He gave me a name but I'm sure it's just an alias. He won't tell me who he really is, and I can't guess."  
  
"What name did he give you?"  
  
"Velannaf." Malice seeped from every pore as Dilandau spoke the name of his new master.  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened in absolute shock: Velannaf was the man that had just come to visit her. Van had just come to see her. Van was Velannaf. But why would Van promise Dilandau that he could have his revenge on himself. Something was not right.  
  
"Dilandau?"  
  
"Hm?" Dilandau mumbled, his head leaning on his arms.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Gaea." He stated the obvious.  
  
"No, where in Gaea?"  
  
"A dungeon."  
  
Hitomi was beginning to get annoyed with Dilandau's evasive answers. She walked up to him and much to her surprise, and Dilandau's, she slammed him to the wall, pinning his shoulders against the cold stone.  
  
"Who's dungeon?"  
  
The albino was so shocked by the sudden aggressive nature coming from the girl that he could not work his tongue to answer. She shook him when he would not reply.  
  
"Who's dungeon are we in, and don't tell me it belongs to 'someone'."  
  
"Van." Dilandau managed to spit out the name.  
  
"What?"  
  
The white haired boy wriggled out of Hitomi's grasp and stood up.  
  
"This dungeon belongs to Van. It is the Fanelian Palace dungeon." Dilandau smirked, the shock and anger now replaced with amusement. "Velannaf's hiding you right under Van's nose and the pathetic excuse for a king has no idea. He'd never think to look for you in his own dungeon."  
  
Hitomi was dumbfounded as she knelt on the floor. Staring off into space, she tried to put everything together but things were making even less sense now then they had before. How could Van be hiding her in his dungeon and not know that she was there if he had just come to see her? It was all giving her a headache.  
  
"What's wrong? Praying that Van will come and save you?" Dilandau had noticed the girl in deep thought.  
  
"He won't save me." Hitomi said downcast.  
  
"Oh?" Dilandau raised and eyebrow. He was intrigued. "And why is that?"  
  
"Because...he already said goodbye." Hitomi's eyes sparkled with tears as she raised her head to face Dilandau.  
  
&%&%&  
  
"Van." Millerna spoke with more power than she felt in her heart. "Go get help while I change Allen's bandages. I want to quell the bleeding before we move him."  
  
Van nodded his head, accepting the order the young queen gave him. He turned on his heels and ran towards the garden entrance to the palace.  
  
&%&%&  
  
"I wouldn't waste my energy Van."  
  
The young king halted in his tracks. He searched for the source of the voice that had just addressed him so informally. A man in a dark cloak stepped out of the shadows, blocking Van's path to the entrance.  
  
"Get out of my way, whoever you are!" Van waved his hand at the dark figure. "Allen needs help."  
  
The shadow turned his hooded head to Allen and Millerna.  
  
"Yes, he does. But any attempt to save him would just be a waste of time and energy. It's too late for the gallant knight I'm afraid."  
  
Van frowned. "What are you talking about?" His eyes traced back to his friends; they with disbelief. "What? No..."  
  
&%&%&  
  
Millerna gently brushed unruly strands of hair from the blond knight's bruising face. "You're going to be alright." She whispered softly, reaching for the bandage on his chest. She stopped when his hand weakly grasped hers. She stared into hazy blue eyes. Allen painfully raised his hand to caress the young queen's cheek. Millerna leaned into his palm, holding his hand close.  
  
"Allen." She said, tears brimming in her eyes. "Allen, please let me help you."  
  
"I-it's too late-"  
  
"No!" Millerna cried, tears pouring uncontrollably. "No, it can't be too late. Don't say that. You're strong. Just hold on a little longer. Everything will be fine...just hold on..." She sobbed.  
  
"Millerna." Allen said in the most commanding but soft tone he could muster at the moment. "Millerna look at me."  
  
The young queen stopped crying long enough to stare deeply into Allen's eyes.  
  
"Millerna, I love you." He traced his fingers across her rosy lips. "I needed to tell you that before...before-"  
  
Allen howled and arched his back as an intense wave of pain coursed through his body. Millerna held the blond knight close, hoping to comfort him but his cries only lasted for mere moments before a calm overtook his body. Millerna pulled away, peering into Allen's visionless blue orbs. A new storm of sadness poured, and her hands trembled as she closed Allen's eyes. She placed a delicate kiss on the blond knight's forehead.  
  
"I love you too Allen. I always have, and I always will."  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Well now. That was a lovely bit of sap. If you were expecting anything more tear jerking, it ain't gonna happen. I don't really do that whole lovey-dovey stuff so this is the best you guys'll get from me.  
  
This is the second chapter I've written with the intention of letting you all in on Velannaf's final plan. But yet again I have disappointed you.  
  
I'm sorry...but not really. Mwa ha ha  
  
It will be in the next chapter...hopefully. 


	14. Choices

It's been two months since I've updated this thing and I feel kinda bad about it.

I actually wasn't really planning on continuing this for much longer, if ever but I was forced into it by the deal I made with the _~Dark Spirit~._

I was supposed to write another chapter when I got another review.  And I did so here's the next chappie.

Enjoy

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"No…Allen," Van sank to his hands and knees, feeling violently nauseous all of sudden and mind reeling over what he had just witnessed…the hapless death of a great knight, the loss of a dear friend.  His insides swam and he could feel the bile burning up his throat.  Unable to focus, Van stared glassy-eyed at the network of stone slabs that formed the garden path below his gaze.  They twisted like a gray ribbon along the lush grass and sent a new wave of sickness over him.  It was all too much.  Everything; all that had happened since he had woken up that morning to his eighteenth year; white, the twelfth moon, it was all eating at him, overwhelming him.  Nothing made sense and all Van wanted was some semblance of an answer.  Something to tell him that he was still dreaming, not living a nightmare that he couldn't wake from.  It wasn't real, none of it, it just couldn't be.

"I-it can't be...it c-can't b-be true," Van sobbed, something he hadn't been able to do in a long time.  All the emotions he had kept bottled up for so long just poured out.  He wept like a child with a scraped knee, the hot tears flooding from his crimson eyes, streaking down his pale cheeks like a violent rainstorm.  They wouldn't stop and Van couldn't make them.

"Pathetic," a listless voice from behind, "I told you it was too late."

Van raised his head, wincing from the pain of a headache caused by too much crying and looked to the cloaked man through red-rimmed eyes.  "H-how did you k-know...Wh-who are you?" he said in a soft, hiccoughing voice, salty tears continuing to leak out the corners of his eyes.

The man waved his hand in dismissal. "You'll find out soon enough, but as for now, you may call me Velannaf."

"Velannaf," the young king echoed the words in a low murmur.  "But how-"

"Quid pro quo Van," Velannaf cut in, "You've asked enough questions.  Now it is my turn." He paused, taking stride towards Van's crouched form so he could observe his face.  "Did you enjoy seeing her again?  Did you enjoy seeing Hitomi?"

Van's brow furrowed as yet another mystery was added to his list of worries.  How did this stranger know about his recent vision?  It had been a daydream, a very real daydream, but nothing more and Van hadn't had the time to tell anyone about it so how did Velannaf know?

"I'm not looking for a speech, Van.  Just a simple yes or no will suffice."

The raven-haired boy swallowed, forcing his vocal chords to form an answer, "Y-es."

"Good," Velannaf said, pleased, "Because she's here."  He smirked, seeing Van's eyes widen, "In your dungeon."

"She...here...how...why...you..." Van rambled incoherently.  All his thoughts melded together into a stream of gibberish.

The shadow broke into raucous laughter that rang out in the silent garden. "Don't worry Van, all will be explained in due time.  I just wanted to see how you felt about her before I made you choose."

"Make…me choose?"

"Yes," Velannaf said in a dark tone, all amusement gone from his voice, "I want you to choose between the girl that has been loyal to you all you short existence...and the girl that abandoned you to this Hell and broke your heart."

Velannaf stared intently at the young king's drawn face, looking to see if the information had sunk in.  There was an air of uncertainty in the boy's eyes so he continued.  "Since you don't seem to fully understand my proposition, I will simplify it for you."  He fixed Van in a cool stare, hidden by the shadows cast by his hood, "I am leaving it to you to decide which one of them lives...the heartbreaking wench Hitomi or sweet little Merle.  It's your choice."  He grabbed Van's jaw.  Leaning in close, he breathed into his ear, "And you must make one."

&%&%&

"Dilandau?"  Hitomi sat cross-legged before the white haired demon. 

"What?"  He replied blankly, never looking up.

"Well I was just thinking-"

"That's nice."

"Gah," the blond girl threw her hands up, "Would you stop being a jackass long enough for me to finish?"

Dilandau remained silent, tilting his head up, almost interested in what Hitomi had to say.  "Good," she said, "Well I was wondering how, if this is Van's dungeon, how did you get in here?  I mean it doesn't seem to me that you'd be a welcomed guest here after what you and Zaibach did to Fanelia."

"I had a cloak on.  The guards didn't know it was me."

Hitomi was unconvinced.  "So you're telling me that the guards just stepped aside and let a cloaked stranger have the run of their dungeon," she inquired skeptically.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened," Dilandau said, raising his voice, "Velannaf told them to take off and they did."

"Okay that's another thing," said Hitomi, "This Velannaf guy, have you ever seen his face?"

"No. He keeps that fucking hood on all the time."  Dilandau's temper was rising again.  His blood was boiling beneath his devilish eyes.  Hitomi cowered slightly under his gaze but kept her voice steady.  "Because I think...No, I know it's Van."

Dilandau let out a grating laugh, "I think the air down here has affected you little girl.  How the hell could Velannaf be Van?"

"My God Dilandau," Hitomi erupted, "Has it been so long since you've used your brain that you've forgotten how to think?  You said it yourself, you've never seen Velannaf's face, so it's quite possible that it's Van under that hood."

Dilandau desperately wanted to strangle the girl from the mystic moon but he allowed her to pursue her thinking.  "I'm being held in the Fanelia Castle dungeon which Van obviously had access to…and I was brought here with this," she held her pendant in front of the former slayer's eyes.  It swung back and forth slowly, keeping perfect time as it completed one cycle a second. Hitomi's eyes misted but she would not cry again, "Velannaf gave this to me when he left just before you came in.  I gave it to Van before leaving Gaea the last time."

"So what," Dilandau said incredulously, "Velannaf could have stolen your little trinket."

"Maybe, but if Velannaf was Van, then it would explain why he wouldn't let you complete your revenge all those times."  Dilandau narrowed his eyes.  The girl was making sense.  "And, when he was leaving I called him Van and asked him not leave me.  He told me that I already left him and he was just returning the favor."  Hitomi's green eyes sparkled with tears, "Why would he answer if he wasn't Van?"

The white-haired killer watched Hitomi's bottom lip quiver.  Everything she was saying was entirely logical.  The pieces of the puzzle were fitting together.  All Dilandau wanted now was one last piece of information, something that would chase away his doubts completely.

"Velannaf," he worded as his eyes widened.  A thought had just crossed his twisted mind.  He unsheathed his sword, alarming Hitomi.  He turned to the cell wall and scraped the letters V-E-L-A-N-N-A-F in the stone.  Hitomi watched with astonishment as Dilandau repeated the process but this time rearranging the letters. When he had finished, he stepped back and growled.  Hitomi gasped.  The wall now read V-A-N-F-A-N-E-L.

"I guess I can use my brain after all," Dilandau turned to Hitomi and jerked her to her feet, "Come on."

&%&%&

Merle or Hitomi, the decision had been placed before the young king so simply, yet he could not find an easy answer.  How was he supposed to choose between the two women he cared for most?  The spunky cat girl had always been a true friend and Hitomi was, well his first love and Van couldn't bring himself to decide which would live.  Either way, the consequence of his choice would be dire and this stranger had no write to ask it of him.

"You can't make me choose Velannaf, or whoever you say you are.  I just won't do it."

"Oh I think you will your majesty," the shadow chortled, "Unless you want both of them to die."  He glanced up to the balcony, "Yes, Merle looks about ready.  I'd say you have...oh about a minute before she jumps."

"What?"  Van cocked his head up, following Velannaf's gaze.  Merle was teetering on the edge of the precipice.  The wind whipped at her hair, an invisible hand urging her to leap to her death.  "Me-"

"Ssh," said Velannaf softly, cupping his hand over Van's mouth.  "I wouldn't do that if I were you.  The moment the little cat girl is made aware of our presence I will take that as your decision and give Dilandau the command to kill Hitomi.  Don't you want to give the mystic hussy a chance?"

Van pulled his head away from Velannaf's hand, "Dilandau?"

"Oh that's right, I forgot to mention he was part of this."  Velannaf stood, "But of course you would already know that if you had any common sense.  I mean, do you honestly think Allen would have attack you in cold blood and then come here to die?"

"But...Scherazade-"

"Is a guymelef equipped with Zaibach technology," the shadow walked leisurely walked back and forth, "You saw the crima claw and the flame thrower yourself."

Van made no reply.  He was too busy chewing over the information presented to him.  He paid no mind to the shadow staring intently at his tired frame, awaiting his decision.  Van's mind was elsewhere.  He was thinking about Dilandau, the battle in which he thought he had been fighting Allen, his birthday, Merle, Hitomi, the choice he was forced into making and of course this new stranger.

He was dizzy again.  His body quivered under the strain of it all.  The bright spots before his eyes grew in numbers and his stomach flip-flopped.  Sweat dripped in a steady stream along the sides of his face and he fell to his hands again before heaving twice, feeling some relief as his stomach contents emptied on the ground below.

"Feel better?" said Velannaf, stepping out of the way of the pooling vomit.  He turned his nose up as he watched Van fall to a seated position.  "Now are you ready to choose?   All you have to say is Merle or Hitomi."

Van opened his mouth but stopped when he heard a loud crash behind him.  It sounded like a door being swung open too forcefully.  Both he and Velannaf turned and saw a white-haired boy dressed in red and a rather scared looking young woman.

"Hitomi!"

"Well," grinned Velannaf, "If that's your decision."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

That's the end of this chapter.  Sorry to leave it at somewhat of a cliff but I felt like adding some suspense.  Keep you guys interested.

Stay tuned for more.

REVIEW!


	15. Painful Reactions

Wow, big big thanks to everyone who's been reviewing this fic, especially chap 14, I don't think I've ever gotten so many reviews for one chappie before.  Glad to see that my cliff ending bothered so many people.  Maybe I'll do it again some time...

Well here's the next chappie

Enjoy

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Unshed tears shone in Merle's eyes as she struggled to keep her balance against the force of the ruthless wind urging her closer to the edge of the balcony.  The longer she stayed and fought, the more she desired to give into nature's push and allow herself to take the plunge off the stone landing and end it all.  All the pain she shouldn't have been forced to endure in one short evening would disappear if she could just summon up the strength...or give into the weakness and let herself fall.

And if she did plummet to her death, who would care?  Who would stop her?  Apart from Van, no one knew where she was and he was certainly not going to bother coming to her rescue.  The entire evening Merle had been watching him in the garden.  First on a walk with Millerna, then rushing, to no avail, to save Allen and now he was hunched before a cloaked man she did not know.  No, the young king was far too busy to waste his time on her, on a lowly peasant, on no one.

All the while Van had been in the garden he had looked up to the cat girl only once.  A moment ago he had cast his crimson gaze her way and in that short second Merle had almost felt better, even though she couldn't bring herself to meet his fiery eyes.  It was soothing enough to know that he cared enough to look her way.  Merle even thought she had heard him try and call her name, but that was asking for too much.  It was probably just her imagination voicing her longing.  Van didn't care.

_'You don't need to pretend anymore...we are not friends...and you are nothing to me.'_

Merle couldn't help the crystal drops that slid down her cheeks, as she thought back to Van's harsh words for the umpteenth time that night.  They been like acid off his tongue, eating away all that had been of their former friendship and the truth and conviction in his tone had stung more than the rimming tears in Merles painfully red and swollen eyes.  She could just not understand how his feelings towards he had changed so drastically in one day.  It was as if the boy who had visited her that afternoon was some completely different person.  But it couldn't have been.  From head to toe, it had been Van that she had seen.  It was impossible that it could have been anyone else...though deep down Merle wished otherwise.

&%&%&

He hadn't thought, he wasn't thinking, it had just slipped out.  Van had called out to Hitomi not realizing that Velannaf was still waiting for a response.  Now he had doomed his dear friend to a death she did not deserve.  Merle was too fragile to be included in whatever sick and twisted game this Velannaf character had devised.  Van had to save her before something happened.

"No," the young king exclaimed as he launched himself at the cloaked stranger.  He smashed his shoulder into Velannaf's stomach and groaned, feeling a sharp pain in his own as he grabbed the man about the waist and wrestled him to the ground.  When they impacted with the stone walkway Van gasped against the throbbing in his torso.  He had forgotten about his broken ribs...but he could not figure out why his stomach was hurting him.  He glared at Velannaf, who was also clutching his ribcage, "Don't you dare touch Merle," he said, wincing slightly, "Don't you fucking lay a hand on her."  Van glanced to the doorway, "Or Hitomi either.  We are not playing your game, you sick Fuck!"

Velannaf gruntingly pulled himself up.  He stared straight at Van.  "This is my game, my rules," he growled, "Hitomi was your choice whether you like it or not."  Velannaf swung his arm round, pointing to the balcony with his index finger, "Merle dies."

&%&%&

_'...next time you see me you will bow.'_

"You want me to bow Lord Van," Merle whimpered softly, "How's this?"  Standing at the very edge of the stone railing, she kneeled and took one last look to the star strewn sky before closing her eyes.  She bowed her head as the cruel wind came in a rush, knocking her over the side.

&%&%&

"MERLE!!!"

Without a moment's hesitation and completely ignoring the pain in his side, Van tore off his shirt and ran towards Merle.  As he spread his wings he felt a slight tingling in his back, having not used them in years, but he disregarded it as well.  He would withstand any discomfort if it meant saving Merle.

As the white downy wings extended to their fullest, Van leapt into the air and swooped under the cat girl just before she made impact.  Merle slammed into Van's chest with so much force that the raven-haired boy was unable to stop himself from smashing into the rough stone below.  Feathers flew and blood streaked the ground as he skidded along. Van cried out as the scattered rocks dug into the soft flesh of his back.

When they came to a stop, Merle was clutching Van tightly around his neck, sobbing into his exposed chest.  Van sat up as best he could, grimacing as he leaned against a bench and rubbed his hand soothingly along Merle's back, trying to comfort her.  "Ssh, it's okay Merle.  Don't cr-" Van stopped.  Hadn't he said something very similar to his friend that morning?  It was hard to believe that only a few hours ago he had been sitting under a tree, taking in the early morning sun as he brooded over his upcoming birthday.  Van frowned.  Things had changed so much. 

Merle looked up to him with misted blue eyes, "L-lord Van-n," she cried, wrapping her arms around Van's neck once again.  Her warm tears trailed down his stomach, freezing him slightly as they evaporated in the cool night air.  The young king knitted his brow as he watched Merle cry.  He didn't know what to say to make her feel better but at least he could try and do something.

"Merle," Van whispered as he lightly brushed Merle's strawberry hair back.  The cat girl lifted her head and Van smiled lovingly down at her, holding her arms in place as she tried to pull away from his neck.  Their eyes met and Van couldn't help the oncoming tears as he peered into Merle's ocean orbs.  The cat girl's lip quivered and she fell into a tight embrace with the young king as they both vented their sorrow.

&%&%&

"What the hell is your problem?"  Dilandau asked, walking up to Velannaf.  He had seen the cloaked man arch his back when Van had hit the ground and he could have sworn Velannaf had stifled a cry of pain.

"Why did you bring her here?"  Velannaf snarled at the albino as he reached into his cloak, "This wasn't our deal...Ah."  The shadow gritted his teeth before withdrawing his hand.  He motioned to Hitomi with fingertips freshly coated in blood, "You were supposed to keep that bitch locked away in the dungeon until I gave you the word to kill her.  I don't like having my plans changed, Albatou."

"Fuck your plans," the white-haired demon curled his lip, "I'm tired of your goddamn game.  I'm tired of not knowing who you are.  I thought you were Van...but then I saw him beside you and now I don't know what to think."  Dilandau shot his fist through the air as he bitched to the shadow.  "You promised me Van," Dilandau rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, "And now that I'm here, I'm taking him.  When I'm done I'll deal with whoever the fuck you are," he unsheathed his blade and swung it to Velannaf's throat, "And if you get in my way, I'll kill you."

Velannaf calmly cleaned his hand on his dark robes and stared deadpan at the former dragon slayer, "We'll see."

&%&%&

Hitomi frowned as she watched the shadow wipe the blood on his cloak.  Why was Velannaf bleeding?  Van was the one who had hit the ground and who had suffered all the other injuries, yet this stranger was reacting to every ounce of pain inflicted upon the young king.  Maybe hers and Dilandau's assumption that Velannaf was Van was actually true.  But how could that be if Van was with Merle at the moment.  Could there be two Van Fanels?  Hitomi didn't know, but for now all she cared about was seeing the man she knew to be the real Van.

As Dilandau and Velannaf continued to glare at each other, Hitomi slinked away and headed towards where she saw Van hit the ground.  She passed behind a bush and immediately noticed the young king clutching Merle tightly in his strong arms.  His jet-black hair hung loosely over the cat girls head and swayed lightly in the wind as the ashen feathers from his extended wings floated in the air.  A gentle gust blew a familiar white plume towards the girl from the mystic moon and crouched to pick it up as it landed at her feet.  She ran her fingers up and down its spine, feeling the silken strands thread above and below her fingers.

Enthralled by the object in her hands, Hitomi didn't instantly notice Van staring at her.  When she did lift her head, she saw that his scarlet eyes were filled with tears and that his cheeks glistened in the faint moonlight.  She had never seen Van show so much emotion before.  The boy king had changed dramatically since the last time she had seen him.  "Van," said Hitomi, staring sadly at both him and Merle.  

"Hitomi," Van whispered back, shifting Merle's weight in his lap.  The cat girl's head stirred from where her face had been buried his chest and she too looked at Hitomi with tear swollen eyes.

The three of them continued to eye one another, all lost for words until the noise of shuffling feet sounded from behind.  Van's eyes burned as he saw the bushes behind Hitomi shift and two men stepped through.  The girl from the Mystic Moon whirled around and yelped as Dilandau and Velannaf drew closer to her.  The feather fell from her grip and she backed away, taking her place beside Van.  All three of them stared at the two men with a mixture of both fear and rage.  None said a word.

 "Van," Velannaf spoke first, "This was not how I meant for things to play out," he glowered at Dilandau, "But I must honor the promise I made to Albatou."  

Everyone gasped as the shadow lowered his hood, revealing a mess of wild raven-colored locks and a handsome face with smoldering crimson eyes.  To Van it felt like he was looking into a mirror.  He didn't know what to say.  He didn't know what to think.

Velannaf turned to a stuttering Dilandau whose ruby eyes were wide in astonishment.  "I promised you Van Fanel...Well here I am Albatou."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Righto, another chapter over and done with.  I had to change its title cause I wrote too much and never got around to what I had planned to write in this chappie.  Oh well. Remember to review.

Also, there should be no more than three chapters after this one.  I'll try not to write quite so much...unless that's what you guys want.  You can tell me in a review.  Or don't but review anyway. 

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


	16. Looking In A Mirror

Hey, finally got this chap written.  This is the second to last one in the fic, sadly.  Don't have much else to say but stay tuned for the shocking ending.

Here's the next chappie

Enjoy

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"Why so shocked Albatou?  I'd expect that kind of look from Van," Velannaf leered at the albino whose mouth was gaping and whose eyes were shockingly wide, "You told me only a minute ago that you knew who I was."  He glanced away from Dilandau, surveying his audience of bewildered faces.  His gaze rested on the girl from the Mystic Moon.  "But tell me, you must have had help," he said, eyeing Hitomi through narrowed eyes.  "I have difficulty believing that a mindless twat, such as you, could see through my disguise."

Dilandau made to answer but Velannaf brushed past, ignoring him completely and walked over to Van.  Hitomi and Merle hung off either arm, gripping them tighter as Velannaf got closer and closer.  Van's dark image stopped before the young prince and gave him an arrant grin.  "Like looking into a mirror, isn't it?"

Despite his desire, Van could not force all the thoughts that were welling in his head into a single response.  He wanted to yell, curse, and even beat the living daylights out of the man who stood before him but his mind and body would not comply with his wishes.  Van just stared dumbly at his dark self, rooted to the spot, feeling all the more like an idiot the longer he looked into Velannaf's dangerous eyes.

"Poor Van," Velannaf said in a condescending tone when Van would not reply.  "Hasn't been much of a birthday for you has it?  First you get assaulted by dear, sweet Merle," the cat girl's eyes fell as she was mentioned, "Then you are coaxed into holding a surprise guymelef tournament.  You had the shit beaten out of you by someone you were led to believe was a friend.  Thought you had been betrayed and then…" With a swivel of his head, Velannaf redirected everyone's attention across the garden, to where Millerna still held Allen's lifeless body, not too far from a smoldering Scherzade.  Hitomi gasped at the sight, whereas Dilandau broke into a fit of hideous laughter, being that they were the only two who had not seen the blond knight die.  While they looked on, Velannaf turned back to Van, meeting the young king's fierce glare with one of his own.  He smiled sardonically, whispering his next words, "And then you watched Allen take his last…agonizing…breath."

Van listened to Velannaf, gritting his teeth as the man drew out his last few words.  The further his image polluted the air with his voice, the angrier Van became.   "Who the hell are you," the young king spit fire at the shadow of himself.

"I thought that was blatantly obvious," said Velannaf, "Unless of course you haven't looked at your reflection for some time.  Maybe if you were vain like our friend here," he motioned to Dilandau, "We wouldn't be having this conversation."

"But you can't be me," said Van defensively.  "You...you must be a doppelganger."

The shadow sighed, "Van, if I was a doppelganger you'd be dead right now.  Are you dead?"  Van shook his head.  "Then no, I am not a doppelganger and therefore I must be you."

"No, I won't believe that.  You aren't me.  I would never hurt my friends," Van stated defiantly, "You're a monster."

"Careful Van," Velannaf warned, "You could hurt my feelings."

"You don't have any feelings."

"Ha," the shadow smirked, "That isn't necessarily true.  But if I don't, I have you to thank for that.  I am only what you made me." 

"Made you?"  Van's heart quickened, "But how?"

"Oh, decided to come around have we?" Velannaf jibed, making the young king scowl and send him a fiery look.  "I suppose it's about time I let you out of the dark...since that is exactly what you've done for me."

"What?" Van questioned, furrowing his brow

"You are a draconian," said Velannaf, not bothering to ask Van the question he already knew the answer to.  "By such you are bestowed with immense power.  Whether you realize it or not your mind is exceptionally powerful and-"

Velannaf was interrupted by Dilandau's sudden burst of hysterical laughter.  The psychotic albino had gotten bored with Allen's demise and had returned his attention to his master.  Velannaf shot him an icy glare that could have frozen over hell itself, "Silence ingrate unless you desire to lose what little mind you have left."  The shadow spoke venom and was about to continue his story when he paused, smoothing raven bangs out of his face before the wind swept them back into his deep ruby eyes.  He watched Dilandau coolly.  "Though," he began, unsmiling, "Since you don't seem all that interested in what I have to say, I'll deal with you first."

Velannaf tore off his cloak, tossing it uncaringly to the side, revealing a sheath that had been hidden beneath the dark shroud.  He rolled his shoulders and neck, stretching his well defined muscles, before he retracted a long, glimmering saber from its holder.  He held his arm out to the side, the blade hovering less than an inch above the ground, "You've lived long enough."

Dilandau hardly had time to raise his sword before the shadow was on him, slashing up and down, side to side, sending blow after glancing blow towards his unarmored body.  He managed to block most of the attacks but winced and growled as a few of Velannaf's better aimed assaults met their mark.  Blood oozed out of the long, slender gashes that streaked across his arm, shoulder and chest, like tepid crimson rivers.  The fight had only just begun and already Dilandau was losing.

"What's wrong Albatou?" Velannaf taunted, "Isn't this what you've been waiting for...your revenge?"  He sliced at the white-haired Adonis, smiling as Dilandau barely managed to duck under his whisking blade, "I thought you'd be more of a challenge after all your mouthing off."

Dilandau cried out in fury, his eyes flashing wildly as he lunged forward with his blade angled at the shadow's heart.  Velannaf blocked the thrust to his chest, knocking the boy's blade back towards him.  He spun round, twirling has sword as he completed a 360 and came at the former dragon slayer from behind.  Jutting out his weapon, he caught Dilandau under the arm, slicing through the boy's ribcage.  Dilandau howled in pain as more of his blood trickled down his body in steady streams.  His head was becoming light and his body jittery at the constant loss of the scarlet liquid, but there was nothing he could do.  Velannaf had one of his arms pinned behind his back and the other was too maimed to be of any use.

"Pathetic," Velannaf hissed, wrenching Dilandau's weapon from his wounded arm.  The boy whimpered.  "You really are a useless whelp," Velannaf said in Dilandau's ear, "Though you did serve your purpose."  He stroked the frightened boy's cheek delicately, smiling at the scar.  "I remember giving this to you."  Dilandau cringed under the touch.  "Things were so much different then...though maybe not so much.  You were worthless even then."

Velannaf released his hold on the white-haired demon, letting the boy drop to the ground in a heap.  "Did you honestly think you would ever beat me?  That I would just bend over and take it up the ass?"  Velannaf kicked the slayer harshly in the side he had just marred, causing a piercing shriek to sound from the boy's pale twisted lips.  The shadow scowled down at him, an unsettling look of fanatical delight in his eyes.  "You're weak, insignificant and I no longer have any use for you."  Velannaf raised his sword, the sharp edge glinting in the moonlight as it hung over Dilandau's chest, "Goodbye Albatou."

Gliding his sword through the air, Velannaf swung his blade up and brought it speeding down at his prey's heart.  Inches from his target, his concentration fell and he dropped his weapon.  It fell to the ground with a sharp clink, landing right beside Dilandau's splayed body.  Velannaf gripped his wrist, blood rising between his fingers.  He gasped at the pain, falling to one knee and shot a death glare back at Van.  The ebony-haired prince smiled grimly, hand clasped around his own wrist as the other held a sword, freshly coated in a thin line of blood.

"Fool!" Velannaf bellowed, rising to his feet.  "What are you doing?  We were so close."

"I know," said Van, "And now I know how you work."  He pulled his hand away from his wrist and showed it to Velannaf, who was still clutching his arm.  Now that the pressure was off, blood seeped from the wound faster and slid down Van's naked arm.  Velannaf stared blackly at the young king.  "I don't know how, but you feel everything I feel.  I didn't believe it before...but now looking at this, I'm sure." Van's eyes bore into crimson orbs much like his own, "You are me."

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Velannaf tried to suppress his rage.  He glowered at Van, "I'm glad you've finally come to your senses, but couldn't you have at least waited until I killed Albatou before putting on this little spectacle?"  He released his wrist, growling as the blood flow mirrored that of Van's.

"I couldn't let you kill him," said Van flatly, capturing Velannaf's attention.  "As much as I hate what Dilandau did to me and others in the past, that's all it is.  He doesn't deserve to die."

"Even if he's the one who killed Allen?"

"What?"

"That's right Van," Velannaf smirked, "You're past has come back to bite you in the ass.  Allen is dead because of Dilandau and you're telling me you don't want to see the little bastard pay?"

"The last time I saw him, Dilandau had turned back into Celena.  Whatever he's done, I'm sure you had your hand in it," said Van coolly, "He could not have turned back into his former self without help."

"Hm," Velannaf huffed, "Very true, I forget we have the same mind."  

"About that," Van broke in, "You never told me how that is."

"It's very simple, Van.  I am your shadow."  Velannaf sighed as he saw Van raise an eyebrow.  He was no longer in the mood to explain his origins in great detail and was becoming impatient with all the questioning.   He wanted to get the interrogation over with as quickly as possible.  "When the dragon wars ended three yrs ago, instead of feeling happy about it, you began feeling very depressed.  How could you not.  Your country was...well, no longer existing.  You were king of a pile of rubble.  Your brother was dead and your woman," Velannaf glared at Hitomi, "Left you to return home.  You had nothing."  The shadow waved a hand.  "To make a long story short, your intense grieving awakened your long dormant power and in turn brought me into reality."

Van stood in silence for a few moments, taking in everything that had been told to him.  If what Velannaf was saying was true, then is shadow had been growing inside him for many years, though given that, Van began to wonder just how long Velannaf had been in existence.

"When...when did you appear?" asked Van.

"Actually," Velannaf grinned, "Only yesterday.

Van's eyes grew wide.

"What?"  Joined Hitomi and Merle, who had been listening intently to the shadow's story.

Velannaf smirked at them all, stepping closer to the group.  "Before yesterday I was not strong enough to take a human form...but now," he bared his teeth, pointed canines glistening, "I'm free."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Well, that's the end of another chapter.  Hope you guys liked it.  There's only one more after this then the fic's over.  *tear*

Oh well, PLEASE review...or i might just make you wait forever for the finale. *laughs evilly*

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


	17. It All Ends Here

Had another title for this but decided against it as it would give away the ending.  Now you guys'll just have to read and find out what happens.

I was also planning on writing some big intro thing for this chap, but it just ain't my style and I was too tired to type anything else after I wrote this chap (it's the longest chap I've written for any of my fics).  I'm sure you guys don't care either way.

**_But  since_****_ this is the last chap of this fic, those of you who don't make it a habit of reviewing, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, deter from your routine and tell me what you think.  I really wanna know just how well received this thing was_.**

Well now,

It all ends here

She didn't want to leave, but Van had not given her a choice in the matter.  _"Go home, Hitomi!  Leave! You're only in danger here."   Hitomi had known what the young king was about to do.  She didn't need for him to tell her his plan, or to witness it for herself.  She had seen it in his eyes and she had tried to stop him. _"No Van, there must be some other way.  You can't."_  He had looked at her with defeated tears in his eyes.  __"I'm sorry Hitomi," he had said ruefully,__ "There is no other way."  _"But-"_ Hitomi had protested, and it was then that the familiar blue light came, bathing the girl from the Mystic Moon in its beam.  She had struggled to get back, reaching out her hand, crying to the Gods to let her down, let her stay.  It was all to no avail.  Hitomi had felt herself being dragged into the sky; torn away from the boy she had loved, the world she had cared for.  She was never to return to Gaea; never to see the strong, raven-haired king again..._

&%&%&

~~~Flashback~~~

They all huddled together, Van, Merle, Hitomi, none of them knew what to do or say next.  How were they supposed to react to the news that Van had a living double that was bent on killing everyone the boy loved?  It was an unexpected twist in the day that was beginning to explain a lot of strange occurrences and answer many puzzling questions.

As the three perplexed teens looked on in wonder, Velannaf strode impatiently back and forth, awaiting some sort of comment from any one of them.

"You just appeared yesterday?"  Van spoke at last, voicing his and everyone else's thoughts aloud.

Velannaf stopped and turned his focus to the group.  "That is what I said.  Is it not?" he stated carelessly.  "Try to keep up Van.  I know you aren't that slow."

The boy scowled.  "I know what you said.  It's just that none of it makes any sense."

"Oh?  How so?"

"Well...If you are me, why are you doing all this?"  Why are you trying to hurt me?  Why did you attack my friends...uh...our friends?  And why did you need Dilandau if you were just going to kill him anyway?"

Velannaf took a breath, "I suppose I should tackle the question with the most obvious answer first.  In fact I'm surprised you haven't figured it out just yet, Van.  Maybe I give you too much credit."

The shadow looked down at the long sword he was holding, smiling as he ran his finger along the shaft, taking up the blood that was streaked along it.  "Hm, Dilandau...The idiot had no idea.  What an easy pawn he was to add to my game.  All I had to do to string him along was promise him revenge on you, Van.  Of course I would never allow it, but not once did he question my motives or why I kept stopping him before he finished you off.  I can't believe you ever found him a challenge.

"And as for the reason why I needed the boy, well...every bad guy needs a dull witted sidekick and Dilandau was a perfect fit.  When I decided I wanted to kill Hitomi, I realized I couldn't pull everything off by myself, that's when Albatou came to mind, so I awakened him, much to the dismay of Allen."  Velannaf quickly glanced over to Millerna; she had not moved and was still clutching the dead knight, completely oblivious to everything and everyone else in the garden.  The shadow grinned and looked back to the group, training his hard ruby stare on Hitomi, "I figured I would kill two birds with one stone.  And it would have worked, had the bastard taken orders and stayed in the dungeon."  This time he spoke directly to the frightened blond girl, "I'm sure you had your hand in his leaving, bitch.  I know you can't keep your nosy little self out of anyone's business.  You escaped my wrath once and fucked up my plans, and believe me, I will make you pay for your prying."

Van stepped up, pushing back from Merle and Hitomi, "Like hell you will.  You aren't hurting anybody else."

"Not yet at least...I haven't finished answering your questions yet.  So calm down...or don't you want to hear why I chose to do this to you?"

Van fell silent.

"Do you?"

"...yes."

"Good," smiled Velannaf.  "I will explain and pay attention this time because I do not wish to repeat myself."

All was quiet as Merle, Van and Hitomi waited for Velannaf to continue.

"Well," he said, "I decided to ruin your life for two reasons, Van.  Firstly, because I can; I am strong, I can do as I wish.  But second of all, and most importantly, I did all this because of YOU.  I mean, do you know what it is like to be trapped inside your mind, Van?  Do you?" He stared hard at the young king and dismissed him with a wave of his hand and a toss of his head.  "Of course not, you couldn't possibly begin to imagine how excruciating it is to listen to your whiny, pathetic thoughts day after day, hour after hour for three long years.  I'm sure you haven't the faintest idea just how pitiful you really are. _'Oh, I wish my brother was still life.  Why did Hitomi have to go?   I'm so lonely.  I hate being king. Nobody visits me anymore, blah, blah, blah, Oh, woe is me!'_  "Honestly," sneered Velannaf, "If you weren't a part of me, I'd have killed you along with Albatou and the rest of your clingy tramps, just for making me listen to that."

Van's ruby eyes darkened.  He reached a hand to his shoulder, placing it over Merle's trembling fingers; he spoke, "But what about Merle?  I don't think she's ever done anything to me that would piss you off.  Why were you trying to kill her?"

"I wasn't really," answered Velannaf, unconcerned, "I made you choose between Merle and Hitomi because I wanted to cause you as much turmoil as was possible, though I never figured you would decide on that wench," he glared at Hitomi.  "You're the one who nearly got your friend killed.  If you hadn't called out to Hitomi, no harm would have come to Merle.  But, no, you decided you didn't want to play by my rules.  I told you one of them had to die and yet I see both are still living."

"Well deal with it asshole 'cause I'm not letting you hurt anyone else," cautioned Van.

The shadow chuckled dangerously, his mouth stretching into a disconcerting grin, "We'll see about that.  I still have a score to settle with Dilandau."

"Dilandau's worthless," argued Van, "You nearly killed him just now with little effort.  Why don't you leave him alone?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Van."

 'So you think I'm useless do you?' thought Dilandau as he perched behind a tall hedge, watching everything that passed on the other side.  Van, Velannaf, everyone was oblivious to his presence there.  Nobody had noticed him slip off.  'I'll show you just how worthless I am."

Dilandau choked on a mixture of blood and pain.  His insides were a mess, but still he grasped his sword at the ready, painstakingly holding himself upright.  Velannaf had wounded him badly but Dilandau tried to ignore the cries of his injuries as best he could.  He licked his lips, knowing that in just a little while he would finish what he had started three years ago.  He would finally get his revenge on Van.

Dilandau?  The mention of the former dragon slayer triggered something in Hitomi's mind.  'No, this can't be...Van!'  The blond girl's eyes widened as a sudden vision flashed before them; Van lay dying on the ground, a sword sticking out from his chest, the handle of the blade held by a white haired demon.

Hitomi realized with sudden dread as she looked past Velannaf that Dilandau was no longer where Van's shadow had left him.  A thin crimson trail smeared its way across the stones and disappeared in the grass behind a bush.  Dilandau was hiding somewhere, waiting to make his move.  Hitomi had to stop him or she would lose the ebony-haired king forever.

Merle was scared.  There was no doubt about it.  Her hands were trembling and she was deathly afraid of what might happen, but she would not leave Van's side.  His safety was more her concern.  The cat girl had always been there for her friend over the years, and she was not about to stop now.  Whatever happened in the next little while, whatever Velannaf decided to do, she would be standing beside Van, until the end.

And there was also one more reason for her hardened resolve.  It was for Velannaf himself that Merle stayed.  Somehow, it didn't matter to her what the man had done.  She couldn't tell why.  There was just something strange about Van's dark self and Merle found that she couldn't bring herself to leave.

He acted as if he didn't care about her, but Merle sensed something inside him that made her believe otherwise.  Whenever he spoke about his plans, and making Van choose between her and Hitomi, Velannaf never once looked at the cat girl.  He always had his eyes focused on either Van or Hitomi.  He avoided Merle's gaze at all cost, as if he was ashamed of what he had put her through.  

Maybe, just maybe, Velannaf did care about her.  Merle hoped this was true, but she was still weary of the man and she would not let her emotions take her guard down.

As she looked on at Van's dark reflection, she was filled with dread.  She couldn't tell why, but something was going to happen to one of the Van's.  Somehow she could just feel it in her heart.

Merle's ears twitched and she cocked her head to the side, listening intently for strange movements.  Her fear did not subside when she heard rustling of leaves and careful footsteps somewhere behind the bushes to Van's left.  Someone was behind them, waiting...waiting to hurt Van!"

"Van!  Look out!"

"LORD VAN!"

Merle's and Hitomi's voices rang together in a frantic warning; at the same moment as the white haired demon sprang out from behind the bushes.  Dilandau's eyes flashed as he realized he would have to go through both girls to get to his prize.  In a split second he changed tactics and instead ran towards Velannaf with all his ire.

The shadow was caught unawares.  He had not realized that Dilandau was strong enough to launch an attack, let alone move from where he had left the boy, dying.  He stood stiff, too shocked to even raise his sword to defend himself, as Dilandau came at him.  He set his jaw, knowing he had no time to move, and prepared himself for the assault.

"...agh..."

Velannaf snapped back to reality as he heard a feeble cry escape from, not his, but the lips a child.  He looked down and gasped as Merle crumpled in a heap at his feet. Dilandau's sword still pierced her heart.  The white-haired slayer backed slowly away as Velannaf fell to his knees, pulling the cat-girl's dying body against his chest.

"...Merle," he whispered, his voice suddenly pained, soft, "Merle...Don't die...please...don't die."

With her last efforts, Merle gave Velannaf one of her brightest smiles, looking briefly into the man's crimson eyes, sparkling with unshed tears before she closed her ocean blue orbs forever.

Van ran up to Velannaf as the man held Merle in his arms.  Her strawberry hair hung limply and her face was soft and restful.  Van wasn't sure what to do, his heart was pained and yet his blood was boiling.  He had no thoughts until the shadow raised his head.  There were tears in his eyes, much to Van's surprise.  Their dark crimson orbs met and in that small instant, all their rage was channeled into a mutual understanding.

Velannaf looked down for a final time at Merle's peaceful face and set her body on a stone bench.  He raised himself to his full height and strode towards Van, stepping up next to him.  The young king handed him his sword with a grim smile, his already being drawn.

Without so much as a word or a sign for action, Van and Velannaf both walked casually towards their target.  Dilandau saw them come steadfastly towards him and he panicked, shrinking into a bush, trying to blend in with the vegetation, to no avail.  As the two raven-haired man approached, they both raised their swords and heedlessly swiped at the former dragon slayer.  Dilandau fell to the ground and did not move again.

"Well, I guess that's it then," said Velannaf flatly.

"No," muttered Van, "It's not over yet."

Velannaf looked up with an inquisitive look.  "Really?  And wh-"

"Van!"  Hitomi ran up; she had thought it best to hang back while Van and his dark self were taking up their revenge, but she found herself unable to hold back any longer. Both men turned and she halted in her tracks.  Something in Van's eyes told her not to come any closer.

"Go home, Hitomi," he said.  The blond girl did not move, though underneath her shirt, her ruby pendant began to glow.  "Leave!  You're only in danger here."

Hitomi knew in her heart that Van's words were true; he wanted to keep her safe, though, she could also tell that hidden beneath, Van had another motive for wanting to send her away.  He didn't want her around to see what he was planning on doing.  He didn't want her to get hurt anymore, not by him, not by his dark self.

"No Van, there must be some other way.  You can't."

The young king looked at her with defeated tears in his eyes.  "I'm sorry Hitomi," he said ruefully,"There is no other way."

"But-"

Hitomi had no more time to protest.  Her words were cut short by the soft red glow emanating from her chest.   She grasped her t-shirt, holding the pendant in her fist. "NO!"  But even as she uttered the words, she was lifted up into the heavens by a beam of light that was all too familiar to her.

From the ground, the dark kings watched her with indiscernible looks on their dark faces.  It was the last the girl from the Mystic Moon saw of them, Fanelia and everything she had known on Gaea.

"That was brave of you, Van," admired Velannaf as they both watched the last of the light rays get sucked back into the night sky, taking with them the girl from the Mystic Moon. "Now I wonder what you are planning inside that little head of yours now that we are very much alone."

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" snapped Van, "I'm sure nothing's ever stopped you from doing that before."

"True," nodded Velannaf, "Nothing has stopped me before...However, this time, I won't bother.  I will not waste another second of my existence sifting through that vacant hole you call a mind.  I have seen what's in there, or rather, what's not, and I'm quite certain I know precisely what you mean to do."

Van was livid, but kept his cool under the scrutinizing gaze of his reflection.  "Go on," he said darkly.

"Why, isn't it obvious?"  Velannaf threw his hands into the air, smiling at the young king, "You are planning to kill me of course...Though might I remind you what would happen if you were foolish enough to try?"  Velannaf seized his own wrist and squeezed tightly, hissing as the blood ran up over his hands like the juice of an overly ripe fruit.  Van howled and as the shadow let go, began to favor his wound.

"There now, you see," leered Velannaf, "You're weak, and you would never be able to go through with it."

"We'll see about that!" Van raised his sword and lunged with all his force at his dark refection.  Velannaf frowned and ducked out of the way of the boy's swinging blade.

"Have you heard nothing I have said?" yelled the man, "Are you so dense that you do not yet comprehend?"

Velannaf leapt into the air, jagged ebony wings shooting out from his back.  Van watched with amazement as his enemy swooped down at him with his sword held straight out.  At the last moment, Velannaf drew back and kicked out with a rough leather boot.  Van took the impact in the chest and fell to the ground, skidding along the rocks, same as before.

If Velannaf felt any pain from the attack, he did not show it.  He remained air born, glaring as Van collected himself off the ground.  He waited for the boy to stand and then continued his ascent.  Van followed close behind, beating his own ivory wings. The two shot higher into the midnight sky, neither attacking, both just testing each other's skills in the air.  When they were satisfied, and the young king had caught up to Velannaf

Their blades met and for a long moment, they stared into one another's eyes, both flashing with scarlet hate, waiting for the other to back down.  Neither would and at last they both withdrew and stood back, panting slightly.

"You see Van.  You can't kill me." Velannaf chuckles viciously.  It sent chills down the boy's spine.  "We're stuck together...for all time."

"Don't be so sure," warned Van, "You still have one weakness that I know of."

Velannaf raised and eyebrow, "Oh?  And what is that?"

Van held up his sword, the razor edge gleaming as he pointed it at his own chest, "Me."

"NO!" Even as Velannaf sprang forwards in the air, he felt a white hot pain erupt in his chest.  He jerked back, frantically clawing at the gaping wound beside his heart.  He muttered inaudibly to himself, pleading with the Gods to stop the bleeding.  His eyes were wide in sudden panic as he realized his prayers would not be answered.  He was going to die and for the first time since he had come into existence, he felt afraid.

Van fell into shocked pain as he plunged the blade deep into his own body.  Almost immediately he felt himself shutting down, but at the same time a peace took its hold, a new light.  The raven-haired king was now free from the darkness he had been a prisoner to for so long.  Van plummeted to the ground, his wings rustling, his feathers fluttering in the night.  The soft white down floated to the garden like a gentle snowfall and they lay there, unmoving, just like their king.

Van watched high above as his shadow's wings folded.  His dark self rocketed downwards, connecting with the hard stone with a dull thud.  They rested parallel to each other, staring into one another's dying eyes.

"I...die," whispered Van grievously, "You...die..."

With that, the young took his final breath and passed away, the eternal light lifting his soul.  His pain was over.  The monster was gone.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Well, how's that for a FINAL CHAPTER?

I hope you guys were surprised by the ending and aren't too upset that I killed ev'ryone.  I got a lot of backlash about it before I even wrote the chap, but I stuck to my decision.  Hope it turned out alright.  Anyways, let me know!!!

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


End file.
